


What Happens In Vegas (AU)

by Lxrissv



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxrissv/pseuds/Lxrissv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity thinks she can just forget her past and move on. Unfortunately for her, it is not that easy. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity decides to go out for dinner, but her date takes an awkward turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, the Gambit doesn't sink and Oliver Queen is not the Arrow (I'm so sorry) However, it does take place at the same time as the current season. I really hope you guys enjoy it. *crosses fingers*

Felicity waited nervously for a knock. She looked down at the satin floor-length gown that flattered her perfectly curvy figure. It had been quite some time since she dated. She forgot about how much effort she had to put in just to show the guy she was interested.  
'You can do this. I mean, it's only like the what? second date.' She told her reflection. 'Oh, come on.' She groaned adjusting a string of hair that had fallen out of place.  
When she heard the doorbell, she rushed straight for the door.  
'You're early.' She smiled at the gentleman dressed in a black tuxedo.   
He had both this hands hidden behind him.'I guess I couldn't wait to see you again, Ms. Smoak.'  
'Well, Mr. Palmer, you're going to need to step up your game if you want to keep me interested.' She joked.  
'And that is why I got you this.' he told her, bringing a white rose from behind him. White rose. How did he know they were her favourite? 'Are you ready?'  
'Really? Don't I look it? Is it the dress? it's the dress isn't it?' she stepped outside the door and locked her apartment, harbouring a slight smirk.  
Ray handed the rose to her. ’No, you look beyond amazing as always, Felicity.'

Felicity was surprised when she saw that Ray had decided to take her to the italian restaurant Giovanni del Buon Cibo.  
She was practically married to Italian food. It was as like she was a book because Ray Palmer read her as if she were.  
'Reservation for Palmer and Smoak.' Ray informed the hostess when they entered.  
She looked down at her board and then said, 'Ah, follow me.'  
She led them to a dimly lit sector of the room which was separated from the rest by a partition. There was a round table covered with white linen. There was a peony centrepiece and a candle holder accommodated with lit fresh smelling candles.   
Felicity didn't know why she was so taken aback by Palmer's authority. He was a billionaire, just like the last guy, and of course he has money to reserve a whole private sector of the restaurant.   There was no surprise there. Maybe it was because she was used to her normal life of being an average working class citizen with only enough money to eat fancy at Bella Italia maybe once in a while. She was not a fan of spending a lot of money, even though shopping was her absolute weakness.  
'Earth to Felicity.' Palmer waved his hands in front of her.  
Felicity snapped back herself, 'Sorry, what did you say?'  
'She asked if you would like anything to drink.' Ray paraphrased.   
'If you guys have any red wine, Pinot noir preferably, then that would be great.' She smiled at the waitress who smiled back.  
'And for you sir?'  
'Sauvignon Blanc. Or any white wine if you have anything nice.'  
'And he drinks white wine.' She looked down at the menu the hostess had just put on the table in front of her. 'Interesting.'  
'Interesting how?' He leaned back on his chair and focused on her.  
'Well, I read somewhere that those who prefer to drink white wine tend to be content with their career position.' she explained. 'Do you also know that 85% of rosé and white wine drinkers are either single and not looking for a relationship?'  
Ray chucked slightly. 'It's always facts with you isn't it?'  
'My middle name is encyclopaedia.'  
'Felicity Encyclopaedia Smoak?' he asked sarcastically. 'Your parents must've despised you.'  
'It's actually Meghan, just for the record.' she laughed.  
The laughter died down quite quickly before there was just an awkward silence again. 'Felicity, can I tell you why I asked you out for a second date?' he asked suddenly. Felicity nodded.'I find you somewhat intriguing.'  
'Intriguing? We've known each other for like two years.'  
'Let's be more specific. I met you about two years ago, you were head over heels for someone else. We talked a few times and then I moved away for a while. I came back two months ago and we only just saw each other for the first time since I left, last week.' he clarified. 'that's hardly "knowing".'  
'Now I'm head over heels for no one so now you can "know" me.' She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded knuckles.  
'I had a slight crush on you back then, you know?' he admitted.  
She grinned as her eyes widened. 'Really?'  
'I did. You had a certain charm about you. Any guy really would be nuts not to have a crush on you.’  
'Oh stop with the flattery, Mr Palmer. You're making me turn into a tomato." She blushed. 'I have to use the Ladies. I'll be back soon.' She then informed him of what to order if she didn't make it back before the waiter made a stop to their table.   
Felicity grabbed her clutch and walked out of the partitioned sector into the populated other room. She strutted her way to the ladies room in her heels. She quickly took out her Mac powder and patted it lightly onto her face with a brush. She fanned herself with her hand and trying to stay collected. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of being back into the dating world after her tumultuous previous year. What was she so worried about? Ray was sweet, kind, smart and handsome. All the things she could ever dream about her perfect guy.   
'Come on, Felicity. Grow some balls.' She told herself in the mirror. 'And I'm talking to myself again.'  
Felicity walked out of the Ladies room and attempted to walk quickly back to the table without falling flat on her face in those heels or without tripping over her lengthy gown.

'Felicity?' A voice called distantly. 

She stopped walking immediately and scanned the room slowly to spot who might've called her name. When she made a full 360 degree turn, she finally saw a familiar face. Oliver Queen was now standing right in front of her.  
Her blood suddenly ran cold. He had clinging onto him a averaged sized brunette woman whose hair was cut shoulder length into a bob-cut. She was wearing a green body-con dress,which just about reached her knees, with black heels. 

'Oliver...' She muttered, suddenly feeling lost for speech. She had not seen or spoke to him in over a year. Her face went pale as if she’d seen a ghost. The memories she'd wanted to permanently erase from her brain hit her hard as if she'd been hit by a bus. Suddenly the year she had so hoped to forget came back to her and she remembered almost all the days as clear as crystal. The year she was married to Oliver Queen.

‘How are you?' Oliver asked her awkwardly.  
Felicity took a while to answer as she was trying to figure out what was so different about him. He'd gotten a hair cut and his style had matured slightly. 'Great. Never been better.’  
She had no idea how to react. All she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and roll away.  
'That's good to hear.'  
'I'm sure.' She replied without showing any emotion at all.  
'And I am being so totally rude. Felicity, this is Kendall, Kendall-Felicity.'   
Kendall placed her clutch in her other hand and reached out her hand to shake Felicity's hand. She considered ignoring the gesture but she decided she was going to be mature. She slowly placed her palm onto Kendall's and began to shake it lightly without ever removing her gaze from Kendall's eyes.  
'Nice to meet you, Felicity.' Kendall forged a smile even though she felt completely uncomfortable with being at the end of Felicity's dagger.  
'Ditto.' Felicity told her as she finally let go of Kendall's hand and put it back on her clutch.   
'So, how do you guys know each other again?' Kendall asked, managing to avoid an awkward silence.  
'You don't know?' Felicity asked her genuinely confused.'You must not go out very much.' She shrugged. 'I don't know, we exchanged vows in Vegas and I used to call him my husband once. But then that was annulled so I guess there's that.'  
'Yep.' Oliver inhaled slowly and then exhaled heavily, already exasperated by his ex.  
The brunette's mouth opened wide in shock, 'No way? Ollie, you didn't tell me you got married. You two were married right? That's so... fascinating.'  
 'I guess you could say that. But anyway I've got to get back to my date. You two enjoy yourselves.' She told them before she turned around and began to walk away.  
'Well aren't you going to introduce us to him?' Oliver called after her.  
She stopped once more and rolled her eyes, then she turned back and said, 'Fine.'   
She carried on walking with Oliver and Kendall keeping a safe distance from her.   
'Oh, thank God, I was beginning to think you ran out on me.' Ray said when he saw Felicity reappear onto his side of the partition. 'Your food came just a few...'  
Oliver and Kendall also appeared   
'and you brought a crowd.' he said standing up.  
'Ray Palmer?' Oliver said with mild annoyance and slight jealousy in his tone.  
'Well, well, well If it isn't Oliver Queen.' Ray beamed.  
'You're on a date with Ray Palmer?' Oliver scoffed.  
Felicity crossed her arms, taking offence to his manner and said, 'Is there a problem, Oliver?'

Oliver smirked,  shook his head and then he left the sector quickly with Kendall still clinging onto his arm.  
'Slow down, Oliver.' She pleaded. 'These heels are killing me.'  
When Oliver realised he'd pulled her all the way out of the restaurant hastily, he stopped completely and snapped out his little trance. 'I'm so sorry Kendall.'  
'It's just that - '  
' - you still love her right?  
'No.' Oliver answered defensively. 'I don't.'  
'Then what was all that about?' she asked.  'I swear you turned into hulk the second you saw that guy.'  
'I just don't like the guy. We don't get on.' He told her reassuringly. 'I think she can do better.'  
'Ray Palmer is one of the best Mister. She landed herself a great man but I landed you.' She put her arms around his neck. 'You are the best and Felicity does not know what she is missing.'  
Oliver kissed his girlfriend softly on the lip and then he whispered, 'Marry me.'  
Unsure of what she'd just heard she jerked her head backwards to have a clearer view of his face.  
'What did you just say?'  
'Kendall Evans, will you marry me?’


	2. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira doubts Oliver's intentions regarding his engagement to Kendall.

So... how was it?' Her best friend Claire asked her inquisitively.   
Felicity fell onto the sofa burying her face into the cushion. 'You'd never guess who I saw.' She said into the cushion.  
'What?'  
Felicity lifted her head and turned to her friend, 'You'd never guess who I saw. At Giovanni’s.'  
'No way. Oliver?' She shrieked in excitement. 'What did you say to him?'  
'He has a girlfriend. She went by Kendall if I remember correctly.'  
'Kendall Evans?! No. Fricking. Way.' She gasped. ‘I read about them two being snuggly somewhere but I’m still baffled of how he can he go from you, to Kendall.  I mean, she’s freaking hot but she’s not the brightest bulb of the bunch. How don't you know her Felicity? She's Lionel Evans' supermodel daughter.’  
Felicity put her face back into the cushion.  
'Are you okay doll?’ Claire's voice deepened. 'I know things ended pretty badly between you and Oliver Queen but I also know you did love him.’  
‘I did. But now I’m struggling to even like him.’ she explained. ‘All I wanted to do was punch his stupid face.’  
‘Felicity, you promised not to be one of those bitter divorcee’s.’ Claire eyeballed her.  
Felicity sighed, ‘I am not bitter. I just thought he would have learnt something from our… experience and maybe changed even just a little. But I was wrong. He’s still the same old ‘Ollie’ dating his supermodels.’  
‘She could just be a rebound, Felicity. Don’t work yourself up about it.’

 

‘Engaged?!’ Moira’s eyes widened as she almost choked on the glass of wine she held in her hands.  
‘Yes, I asked Kendall to marry me last night. And this time I promise I won't be so under the influence of alcohol that I’ll actually remember exchanging vows.’  
‘Oliver? Are you sure about this?’ She set her glass on the side table. ‘Your annulment only got finalised 6 months ago.’  
‘Mom, I know it didn't quite work out with Felicity, but I think I’m ready now.’ He beamed almost innocently. His playboy antics and drunken behaviour are what caused the collapse of this abrupt marriage to Felicity Smoak. He had never regretted anything more that letting down one of the people he loved so much.  
‘Oliver, I don’t know if you think this is a game -’  
‘Mom, please.’  
‘I don’t buy it.’ She crossed her arms. ‘This is crazy Oliver. I was only meant to be the mother-in-law to your spouse once. Not twice or however many times you plan to marry.’  
‘Mother.’  
‘Fine. But before you announce this to anyone, you have to convince me that you are actually in love with Kendall and this is not just a sudden whim.’  
‘Easy.’ Oliver grinned cheekily with his hands in his pockets.  
He strolled casually out of the main room, and stumbled into the foyer. He made it to his room. He realised that he didn't change much since Felicity left. A photo frame which held a picture of them still stood on his bedside table. He had forgot to take it down and he was lucky he hadn’t ever invited Kendall to his room and they spent all their nights together in the majestic guest bedroom.  
In the photograph, He was giving Felicity a piggyback, and Thea had taken the photo. They seemed to be extremely happy. She had her hair almost completely covering her face but you could see the bright smile she had underneath. He slowly sauntered towards to beside table and picked up the photograph to analyse it further. She was wearing the 2.2 carat round diamond cut ring he bought for her just two days before they eloped. He spent almost $20,000 on it, which royally pissed off the Queen family matriarch.  
He left out a sad smile before putting the image back onto the bedside table facing downwards.  
He looked around the room looking for things of Felicitys. He didn't seem to find much, as she had been thorough with her packing - which sort of hurt him in a way.  
He rummaged through the drawers by his bedside and his luck didn't change. Until he finally stumbled upon a shiny pendant. He remembered that necklace. She loved the necklace because it was a gift from her mother and she seldom wore it. He quickly stuffed the necklace into his pocket and without hesitance he flew down the stairs and out the house. He boarded his bike and headed outwards.

 

Felicity opened her door to find Oliver standing holding a black helmet, wearing a leather biker jacket and black jeans. ‘Oliver. What are you doing here?’  
Felicity was in her pink vest top and pyjama trousers.  
‘Could I possibly come in?’ He asked her peaking over her shoulder to see if she had any company.  
‘Possibly…. but not in this lifetime. Just tell me what you want.’ She crossed her arms.  
Oliver raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. ‘Please.’  
Felicity huffed, moving aside to let him pass through. Oliver laid down his shiny helmet onto the sofa. ‘You redecorated.’ Hinting at the fact that he realised that she had removed the portrait she had of two of them hung on the wall removed.  
‘You came here to tell me that?’ She slammed the door shut and then walked over to her little kitchen. ‘Mother always told me not to be rude to guests so I’m offering water. Want some?’  
‘I’m fine, thanks.’ He followed her, stopping after she reached the sink.  
She stood there looking at her and he did the same. No one spoke until she squinted her eyes and said, ‘Can I help you with anything Oliver?’  
‘I have something of yours.’  
She remained silent.  
Oliver reached in his pocket and pulled out the crystal necklace and dangled it in front of him.  
Felicity’s body loosened up as she realised what it was. ‘Oh my god, I’ve been looking for that everywhere!’  
In her excitement, she reached out to grab the pendant but Oliver pulled it way quickly out of her reach and tilted his head, irritating her. ‘I’m sorry, Felicity.’  
‘Sorry? It’s not your fault you’re childish.’ She bit. ‘The Lord made you that way.’  
Oliver was entertained but at the same time offended by her snark. He cautiously put his hand bearing the necklace forward, waiting for her to take it. She slowly stretched her hand to his. When her hand finally met his, she felt a small spark of electricity. She took the necklace and retracted her hand and placed it on her chest. Feeling slightly guilty about how she was treating him she looked down and said quietly, ‘Thank you.’ She lifted to her face back up to look him in the eye. ‘…For bringing this to me. It means a great deal to me so thank you.’  
‘Don’t sweat it, it’s nothing.’ He smiled at her.  
‘I don’t hate you.’ She admitted. ’You should know that.’  
Oliver swallowed, being uncertain by what she had just told him. ’Well, being at the other end of the stick, it’s looks fairly different… I wouldn't blame you if you did.’  
‘I don’t want to be one of those bitter divorcee’s that hate’s their ex’s guts. Otherwise known as my mother. I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you.’  
‘Well…that’s comforting’ Oliver told her sarcastically.  
Felicity looked down and smiled to herself. ’So. You and Kendall?’  
‘You and Ray Palmer.’ He retorted.  
‘We’ve been on a lunch date and a dinner date. It’s not serious at all.’  
‘Really?’ Oliver stood up a little more straight, surprised.  
Felicity nodded. ‘Really.’  
‘I thought…’  
‘No. How about you and Kendall?’  
‘Erm… Hardly.’ He scratched his neck nervously. ‘We have been seeing each other for some time now and… I don’t know where it will lead to.’  
‘Good luck, I guess.’ She expressed.

Kendall. Why Kendall? Felicity asked herself. She'd never fully managed to figure out Oliver Queen but she did a hell of a job of it and even she knew Oliver was past his "taking supermodel's home" phase. Even though she hated how things turned out for them, she didn't regret a single decision. She felt as if the whole experience was somewhat didactic. What she didn't know, however, is why she was even thinking about Oliver and who he was dating. She'd convinced herself she didn't care but was that the whole truth?  
Her phone rang. She contemplated ignoring the call until she saw who was calling - Moira Queen. But why?

'Felicity.'  
'Mrs. Queen.' She repeated in the exact same tone.  
'I'm so sorry to bother you, Felicity. I'm sure you know that even though Oliver and yourself have dissolved your marriage, you are still family.'  
'That's very nice of you, Moira, but what can I help you with?'  
'Oliver. I'm afraid that he's going off the wagon again.'  
'What?'  
'He's making irrational decisions again, and you've been the only one who's ever managed to talk some sense into him. I might need you to do it gain'  
'Irrational decisions as in drinking, dating bimbos and partying hard with Tommy and the crew every other night? Because that's pretty rational in Oliver Queen's books if you ask me.'  
'Not quite.'  
‘Good. Because I would be quite baffled as to why you would come to me for help. Considering that I was his second priority wife who waited until crazy hours of the morning waiting for him to come back from his "business meetings".' Felicity told her. ‘So, what exactly do you need my help with Moira?'  
'Could we possibly meet? Maybe in an hour here at the mansion?'  
'Does it involve drugs? It involves drugs doesn't it? I knew it. He didn't seem like himself when he came here. There was something off like he was hiding something from me. He's a terrible liar. I'd never had gue-'  
'- No, He’s not doing drugs, Felicity. Not that I'm aware of… Wait, did you say he paid you a visit?’  
‘Yeah he did. About meeting up, I’m sorry but I'll have to rain-check. Mrs. Queen. I’m actually meeting someone in half an hour and I haven’t even seen my shower yet today.’  
‘Alright, I’ll be looking forward to see you, Ms. Smoak.’

It was kind of strange for Moira Queen to be calling Felicity. She never really regarded her as part of the ‘Queen Clan’ when she was hitched to her son and now of a sudden she was family? It puzzled Felicity. Why was Moira asking for her help? She couldn't shake it off her mind even when she was having coffee with Ray half an hour later. 

‘Are you alright?’ Ray moved into her focal point to take her away from her day-dream. ‘You’ve been a little… unfocused lately and I can’t help but wonder whether… Is it about our date?’  
‘No…’ Felicity admitted. ‘I’ve just been thinking a lot about something and I can’t think of a reason why.’  
‘Is that ‘something’ a ‘someone’?’ Ray asked.  
Felicity inhaled as she looked up at the handsome, dark-haired man seated opposite her. He was wearing a red plaid top, out of his usual black business suit. ‘Erm…’  
‘Is that ‘someone’… Oliver Queen?’ His tone became lower.  
Felicity shut her eyes, as she had been caught out. ‘I don’t love him, Ray.’  
‘Really?’ Ray questioned.  
‘Really. On our date, I hadn't seen him since our divorce was finalised and-and just seeing him in that restaurant really... affected me in a way. I just realised how much has changed in a year.’ She explained. ‘Trust me here when I say, Oliver is part of my past. He always will be. But right now,’ She placed her dainty hand on top of Rays. ‘I’m thinking about my future.’


	3. Almost Is Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Felicity discuss business. Felicity has another brief run-in with her ex-beau at the Queen Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post. Lmao I wrote it a couple of weeks ago I just did not want to post it because its so short. I'm currently writing Chapter 5, but Chapter 4 is my favourite so far and I can't wait for you guys to read it. It's a flashback chapter ;)

‘Thank you, Felicity, for coming here.’ Moira told her as she led her into the living room.  
‘Oliver isn’t here right? Because how awkward would that be if he was.’  
‘No, he hasn’t been back since he supposedly went out to see you. I assume he’s gone to see Kendall.’  
‘Right.’ She looked around the room. ‘I can’t believe I forgot how this room looked like. I mean Oliver and I used to...' Felicity paused when she realised she was about to expose her "favourite spot". '...spend most of our time together in this room.’  
‘The reason I called you over, Ms. Smoak, is because I need your help. As you know, Oliver is currently seeing Kendall Evans.’  
‘And everyone feels the need to remind me. Not that it’s my business, anyway.’ Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘What about Kendall? No, let me guess, Kendall is not accomplished enough for your son and you don't approve.’  
‘Yes. I don’t approve.’ Moira replied solemnly. ‘Oliver does not know what he’s doing. They're going so fast and I'm afraid she'll just break his heart like you did.’  
‘I’m still a little bit lost here, Moira. What is going on?’ Felicity sighed.  
‘You don’t know? I would have thought Oliver told you by now.’ Moira furrowed her eyebrows.  
Felicity shrugged. ‘Told me what?’  
‘He’s engaged to Kendall.’  
Felicity swallowed as she inhaled. Out of all news in the world, that was the news she least expected. She didn't know exactly what to feel. She felt a little betrayed that Oliver lied to her. Then all of a sudden it made sense. Felicity laughed. ‘I guess Oliver isn't the only ‘Queen’ who is incapable of change. My advice to you Moira, is to just let him be. Oliver and Kendall both know what’s ahead for them. Don’t you remember that there was a time you did not approve of me?’  
‘Fine, if you’re not going to convince Oliver to stop this absurdity then at least run a background check on Kendall. I would like to know the kind of person my son is going to marry. You’re the only one one I know who is good with these things. Please.’  
‘If you really wanted to "get to know her" then you would sit down, have coffee with her, ask her the questions you want answered. From what I learnt during my short-lived marriage to Oliver Queen, I can genuinely say that the only form of acceptance from this family does not come from you. It comes from a fairly sized brunette with wits.’ Felicity told Moira honestly. ‘I don’t know if I like Kendall yet, but since she’s about to fall into the same trap that I did, I’m going to at least give her a chance. So that maybe if her and Oliver get divorced we can bond over our failed marriages with some glasses of wine. But since you said “please”, I think I can manage to pull a few strings. On the condition that If Oliver finds out about this, you have to admit full fault. I don’t want to get entangled in your family problems anymore. ’  
‘Deal. On the condition that you will not tell Oliver about this just to spite me.’  
‘Tell me, what?’  
Both Mrs. Queens’ turned there head to see Oliver standing in the archway with his ams crossed.  
‘That your mother told me about your engagement to Kendall.’ Felicity quickly covered.  
‘Felicity, I can explain that.’  
‘What did you say that you two were again? Oh I “hardly” remember!’  
‘I lied.’  
‘I know you did. But why?’ Felicity wondered. ‘Were you afraid that I wouldn’t be able to “handle” you moving on?’  
‘No. It was never about you. It was about me.’ admitted Oliver, as his mother left the room to give the two privacy. ‘What are you doing here anyway? Talking to my mother? You’ve never liked her, even I know that.’  
‘Moira called me over. She wanted to talk to me about something. It’s nothing.’ Felicity said vaguely, ‘But I guess the matter is discussed and I can leave this cage full of, mostly bad, memories and go back to my home.’  
Oliver looked down at her without saying anything, still standing in her way.  
Felicity stared back at him, waiting for him to give her way to pass.  
Oliver wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth. The truth being that he was still madly in love with her. And this was his chance - It was the perfect moment.  
Seeing her in that restaurant reminded him of how much of a mistake he had made when he let her walk away.  
He was too much of a coward to stop her. He knew had another chance to keep her from walking away from him again and he grabbed it with both hands. When she tried to circle round him, he moved back in front of her.  
‘Are you serious?’ Felicity crossed her arms as she glared up at the man, indisputably taller than herself, unafraid. 'I don't have time for games, Oliver.'  
‘Stay.’  
Felicity peered at him confused by what he had just told her.  
‘I should have ran after you the night to stormed away. I didn’t give you a reason to stay. I am now.’  
‘This time last year, maybe just maybe, I would have stayed. However, the fact that I didn't see you chasing behind me when I got into my car and drove away assured me that you just did not care, Oliver.’  
‘I almost did. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I still loved you. How about if I give you one now?’  
‘You know that ‘almost’ is never enough, Oliver. Plus, the deadline for that came and went. I think It’s a tad bit late to give me a reason to stay when I’ve been gone for almost a year, don’t you think? And you're engaged!’ Felicity glided past him. She didn't realise that she was about to cry until she reached the foyer and had a run in with the youngest Queen.  
‘Felicity?’ Thea called from the top of the staircase, when she spotted her former sister-in-law attempting to make a quick exit. ‘Hey, wait.’ She yelled as she flew downstairs.  
Felicity turned her head to wipe the tear that fell before Thea could see that she was crying.  
‘Hey… Thea!’ Felicity wrapped her arms around her. When Felicity pulled away and faced her, the fact that she was holding back tears was far too obvious to overlook.  
‘What’s the matter? Have you been crying?’  
‘Uh… I had something in my eye.’ She tried to cover up.  
‘Bullshit.’ Thea sassed.  
Felicity shut her eyes briefly to compose herself before opening them again and letting out a false grin. ‘Thea, as much as I’d love to catch up with you, I really, really cannot be here right now. Please tell me you understand?’  
‘This is the first time I’ve seen you in like half a year and you want to leave. Again. I didn’t know that leaving Oliver would mean leaving me behind too.’  
Felicity put her hands on Thea’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. ‘I promise you that you and I will catch up. You’re like the little sister I never had. I could not forget about you, at all. Right now, I just can’t be here. Do we have a deal?’  
Thea folded her arms around Felicity and said, ‘You just know that I’m gonna hold that against you, okay?’  
Felicity let out a slight, almost genuine laugh before saying. ‘See you soon?’  
Thea agreed and just like she’d done before, Felicity left the Queen household.


	4. Our Euphoric Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver remembers how he stumbled upon Felicity Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Flashback chapter-  
> Probably my favourite Chapter so far with Chapter 6 coming at a close second. I hope you like it.

A whole week had past since Felicity’s had walked out of the Queen household, again. Oliver thought over and over as to how he could have stopped her that time. After his break up with Laurel, Oliver wasn't sure if he was capable of falling in love with someone else.  
After a string of brief relationships with socialites and models, all Oliver could really remember is the moment he walked into the IT department and met Felicity Smoak. 

At first, their relationship was truly platonic. Oliver needed some assistance and she was girl for him. Soon before long, he found that he had developed feelings for her, and they were not unrequited. He would stumble into the IT department simply to talk to her. After his father had passed away, Felicity noticed that he ‘accidentally’ stumbled onto her floor more often. The truth was he found comfort in being in her presence. He was so enamoured by her bubbly temperament. She could not completely relate to him losing his father, but she was close enough. He would go down to her office and she would be like a shoulder he could lean on. Everyone was so used to him to stopping by the IT department that they were rumoured to be the new office couple. The news of the future CEO of Queen Consolidated being involved with bubbly blonde employee spread like wildfire took the corporate tower by storm.

“You busy?” Oliver peaked into the room, by the door, at Felicity who was seated behind a large computer.  
“You are right on cue.” Felicity leaned in and invited him in. “And no, I’m not busy.”  
Oliver entered the room fully and shut the door behind him, “I’m here to ask a favour.”  
“Aren’t you always, Mr. Queen.” She glared at him bug-eyed. “What can I do for you?”  
“Actually, it’s not a favour-favour. I don’t need… really need your help… uh… with, well, anything.” He moved closer to her large desk until he was staring downwards at her. “It’s more like… erm… uh. I have no idea how to say this.” Felicity confused by Oliver’s sudden inability to form proper sentences. For a man who was known for his charisma, he certainly needed to up his game - so she thought.  
She didn't say anything, but she waited patiently for him to tell her what he wanted to.  
“Could I start from the beginning?”  
“Sure.” Felicity gave an encouraging smile.  
“I came to ask you if you would you like to possibly see a movie with me or something? As friends… or what ever.”  
Felicity’s smile widened into a full grin at the same time her eyebrows rose. “Like a… date?”  
“You could… you could call it that… I guess.”  
“I’m probably going to wake up in like thirty seconds.”  
“Felicity.”  
“Wait, is Oliver Queen nervous to ask me, a nerdy IT girl , out?” Felicity mocked. “Stand still. I want to take a picture to commemorate this moment, you know, just in case people don't believe me.”  
“I’m so not nervous… I just haven’t been on an real date in over a year. Since Laurel and I broke up. Now, she’s dating Tommy and - yeah.”  
Felicity's beatific expression wore off in a split second as if she was zapped back into reality. “Oh.” She let out disappointedly, “That makes sense.”  
“What?” Oliver looked at her, bewildered.  
“Your best friend is dating your ex-girlfriend and now you feel as if you have to pretend like you’re going into a relationship just so that you look as if you have moved on. That sums it up right?”  
“I swear, Felicity, that is not what this is.”  
“Are you sure Oliver? Because when I see you in the tabloids you hardly look like the type of guy to even take a glance towards a girl like me. It’s just how the world goes round.”  
“Felicity, You’ve known me for a year and you know for a fact that I’m not that type of guy anymore. I’ve spent more time in this room, talking to you, than I have doing anything else.” He told her confidently. “Let me prove it to you that you’re not just some rebound. I’ve had plenty of those this year.”  
“Where are you taking me then, Mr. Queen?” Her slight smile creeped back onto her face.  
“So, it’s a date…ish?”  
“Or whatever.” Felicity mocked again.

The anticipation of going on her first date with Oliver Queen was staggering for Felicity.  
They couldn't be more different as individuals. He had a lifestyle of going to parties. At the time he was even in the process of opening his own club - Verdant. And she liked to curl up in a ball and watch her favourite shows on Netflix every chance she could.

 

“How did you know that I have a thing for Robert Downey Jr.?” Felicity dipped her hand into her half finished box of popcorn and threw some into her mouth as she and Oliver were strolling casually out of the cinema.  
“You have a thing for Robert Downey Jr.?” Oliver’s mouth widened. He let out a laugh.  
“You totally knew. That’s why you took me to see Iron Man.”  
Oliver looked at her and laughed once more.  
“What’s so funny? Every woman has to have a thing for him. He is a DILF.” She chuckled. “Plus, I have a thing for superheroes too. So, Iron Man is now currently my favourite movie.”  
“So, guess I’m not your type.” Oliver quipped. “I look nothing like RDJ and I’m not a superhero.”  
“Oh but you, Oliver Queen, are in a league of your own.” She heartened.  
Oliver exhaled lightly and smiled at her. “This is nice.” He told her, stealing the last few bits of popcorn from her box. She threw the box into the bin when she noticed he had finished it.  
“You just finished my popcorn.” She crossed her arms and squinted at him. “Yeah, I guess it’s nice to be outside of the IT department and being casual like normal friends.”  
He nodded and then he said, “Hey. Since the movie finished earlier than expected, maybe you’d like to do something different. If you would like a three course meal is currently being made at the Queen household and I would like you to join me.”  
Felicity stopped walking and looked up at Oliver, “Thanks for the offer, Oliver. But I think I’ll pass for today.”  
“Come on! Popcorn is hardly food. I can’t take you back home without a full stomach. What kind of a person would I be?”  
Felicity shook her head and looked at him, unmoved.  
“Okay, fine at least let me drive you home.”  
“My house is a walking distance from here.”  
“Then I’ll walk you home.”  
Felicity was amazed by Oliver’s persistence. She began to blush when she grasped at the fact that he was so eager to impress her.  
They strolled down the street, keeping slight and friendly distance between them. There was a very awkward silence because both parties had nothing to say and both were waiting for the other to say something. They had walked to the end of the street before Felicity asked, “What going on at the mansion?”  
“Nothing. We always have three course meals.” Oliver simpered.  
“Wow. Your house must have been a glorious place to grow up. Three course meal every night? All that food.” she craved.  
Oliver didn't say anything. He just quietly admired her innocence.

Before they realised it, the silence was back. Oliver stared at her discretely in an attempt to analyse her. He had not fully figured her out yet, which was a first for him. If she were one of his usual floozies, he would have done so by now. However, she was different - much more complex. The fact that she was still a mystery marginally irritated him. Undoubtedly, he was determined to decipher her. 

She had her hair down which she very rarely did. The perfect, voluminous curls fell effortlessly onto her shoulders. She had little to no makeup on and to him that was her best look. She was out of her usual blouse and pencil skirt and even her trademark thick black rimed specs. She had on a sleeveless pink tank top, that barely covered her navel, paired with an oversized bomber jacket, Dr. Marten boots and 90’s style denim high waisted jeans.  
When Felicity turned in his direction, he did not even turn his head away.

Felicity felt a drop of water on her face. She immediately brushed it off, unsure of what it was.  
Gradually, she felt more and more drops. She looked upwards and saw rain beginning to fall. “Great.”  
Little droplets of water were starting to drench her hair, skin, and were even seeping into her clothes “Is your house nearby?”   
Before she had the chance to reply, the small sprinkles of rain erupted into a full-fledged storm. She looked up at the sky and noticed the dark cloud she had been too distracted to spot earlier on. The torrential rain began to fall pitilessly. Felicity instinctively grabbed Oliver’s hand and hurried quickly in the direction of her home. They picked up the pace and found themselves running through the rain, hand-in-hand, smiling laughing and trying to beat the inevitable thunderstorm. It was too late when they reached the shelter of Felicity’s front porch as both of them were soaking wet.  “That rain came out of nowhere.” Felicity giggled.

Oliver watched her as she reached into the flowerpot hanging besides her door to retrieve her keys.  
“That’s a terrible place to hide your keys.” He informed her smirking to himself.  
“Have you got any suggestions, Mr. Smarty Pants?” she looked up at him.  
“I can think of one.” He expressed softly. His eyes bore into hers. Before they knew it, they were entangled in a stare-down. Both held the other’s gaze.  
Oliver looked longingly at her lips and imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Felicity was the first to look away after a while.  
She reached down and unlocked the door.  
When she looked back at Oliver, she did not have much time to react as he was leaning in to kiss her.  
After their lips met, Felicity naturally pulled back from the kiss, leading him to believe she did not feel the same.  
“I’m sorry.” Oliver apologised. “I’m so sorry.” He even stepped backwards, allowing her to have her personal space back.  
After brief contemplation, Felicity realised she wanted nothing more than to kiss Oliver Queen.   
“I just thought that you would... I’m sorry I should not have done th- ” She then initiated the second kiss by walking forward and closing the distance between them whilst also cutting him from his speech. He placed his hands onto her hair and pulled her even closer deepening the kiss. Felicity moved back into the doorframe with Oliver’s lips still clinging onto hers. They manoeuvred their way onto her couch all whilst in a heated lip-lock.  
Oliver lay onto the couch with Felicity straddled on top of him. Both were extremely soaked, but they paid no attention to it as their minds were elsewhere. Oliver sat up immediately when Felicity’s lips left his. She put her arms around his neck and their eyes met once more.  
Only then did they comprehend what had just happened. They did not say anything. They just stared aimlessly into each other’s eyes. In that moment, Oliver could see into her soul.  
“If someone told me that one day I would be making out with Oliver Queen on my couch, I wouldn’t have believed them.” she admitted.  
Oliver wrapped his hands around her back and smiled. With one hand he gently put aside the hair that was on her face and tucked it behind her ear.

In that moment, Oliver Queen knew he was completely over Laurel Lance.  
He knew who and what he wanted and he wanted Felicity Smoak.


	5. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the Queen Household between Moira and Kendall whilst Felicity and Claire discover something interesting about Kendall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm so sorry guys. The last time I updated, I was just about to go on vacation to America (Michigan & Florida) for two weeks. When I got back to England I was so busy with exams and so many other things I literally had no time to update. I've got a month of exams but I promise you by mid-June I will update more regularly. I hope you enjoy this one. Also, how amazing was the season finale!? I'm still dying of feels.

‘So, Kendall. What do you do for a living?’ Moira interrogated the clueless brunette who was seated opposite her on the dining table. ‘Apart from modelling.’  
Kendall placed her fork onto her plate and stared down the Queen family matriarch to show her she was a worthy suitor. ‘Modelling isn’t all about the fashion shows and photo shoots. There is so much more to being a model. So apart from modelling, I don’t do anything. It's my job’  
‘I see. Did you major in anything at university?’ Moira continued.  
Kendall shrugged. ‘Nope. Being a model has been my goal since age five. Besides, school was never a strong point for me.’  
‘My son is now the CEO of Queen Consolidated. In addition to this, he has his own business. He managed to do all this without a college degree. You consider... modelling... an achievement. That’s interesting, don’t you think?’  
‘Mom.’ Oliver said solemnly. 'Stop.'  
‘What’s so interesting about that, Moira?’ Kendall picked up her fork and downed a spoonful of her couscous. Both Oliver and Thea remained silent, watching the drama beginning to erupt.  
‘Well, this is… slightly awkward.’ Thea muttered as she took another bite of her food. ‘And I seem to be having like the worst case of déjà vu.’  
Kendall stood up, finally giving into the anger she had infesting inside and stormed out of the room leaving the Queen family in awe.  
‘Oh my God, Oliver, I can’t believe you want to marry that.’ Moira stood up and scolded her son. ‘The woman cannot even handle a little fire. At least Felicity was a worthy opponent.’  
Oliver mirrored his mother and stood up as well. ‘And I can’t believe you’re doing this again. Is it so much for you to just let me be happy?’  
‘Oh, but Oliver you’re not happy. Not with her. I can see it. You can do so much better.’  
Oliver glowered. He could not understand his mothers urge to drive away every female he brought home for dinner. ‘Are you forgetting that you said the exact same thing when I was with Felicity.’  
He then stormed after his fiancée.   
By the time Oliver had found her, she had reached her fiery red convertible Mercedes-Benz.  
‘Kendall, wait.’  
She turned around quickly and said, ‘Your mother is beginning to piss me off. Before, I did not give a shit. But now she’s saying what I do is not something I can proud of? How dare she?’  
‘I’m sorry she offended you. It’s just she has a short leash. She does this with all my girlfriends.’  
‘Except that I’m not just your “girlfriend”, Ollie. We’re engaged.’ She corrected him.  
Oliver took her hand and placed a soft peck, ‘I know, and I am sorry. She’s really not half bad. I don’t think it’s personal, she just doesn’t approve of the fact that I’m getting married again. She’ll come around and she’ll love you, like I do.’  
‘I hope for your sake that you’re right.’ She placed her hands on Oliver’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. ‘I love you.’  
He kissed her again avoiding having to requite her love. ‘Now, how about we get out of here for a couple of hours? We can go to your place.’ She nodded in agreement.

 

‘Hello, Felicity?’  
‘Oh. Hello, Mrs. Queen.’ Felicity said grimacing. ‘You are calling me. Why?’  
‘Have you found anything on Kendall. Oliver believes I am trying to drive a wedge between them but I have a feeling that girl has skeletons in her closet. She is not right for him.’  
‘And what exactly do you base that conclusion on?’ she sighed.  
Moira was silent for a while. ‘Maternal instinct.’  
‘You are… you are one of a kind, Moira. I have been too busy these past two weeks. I will see what I can do. However, like I said before, I am not getting caught in the crossfire with whatever complications and drama this will eventually lead to.’  
‘You know where to find me.’ she cut the phone.  
Claire arched her brows at her best friend with her arms crossed. ‘Is Felicity Smoak really considering to be an accomplice in indirectly sabotaging a Oliver Queen's relationship? Oh, I've taught you well.’  
‘It's just a favour for an old friend, Claire. Moira knows it's quid pro quo with me. She'll owe me.’  
Claire’s eyes narrowed. ‘You expect me to believe that complete and utter bullshit? You and Moira Queen were never friends.’  
‘Shut your mouth.’ Felicity giggled. ‘We secretly admired each others fortitude. I mean, both of us were not really ready to give the fight for Oliver up. Until I did of course.’  
‘Moira vs. Felicity was kind of scary. It was like a milder version of Monster-In-Law without the physical sabotage. However I was looking forward to see what would happen between you two had there been babies involved. How about you open up your laptop and start working your magic for Kendall's “skeletons”.’ Claire suggested with a devious expression. 'Fine,' Felicity uttered as did as her friend ordered. ‘Only because I am intrigued. Not because I believe Kendall has skeletons in her closet.’

With a few strokes on the keyboard, all Kendall’s past was gazing at them.  
When they understood what they were seeing, both of their mouths dropped in awe.

‘No. Freaking. Way.’ Claire squealed. Felicity covered her mouth in disgust, wishing she had not gone digging. ‘Moira Queen is right once more.’  
‘I am so not going to show this to Moira.’ She looked hesitantly. She then shut her laptop off quickly. ‘I don’t owe Moira anything. If anything she owes me. For putting up with her shit for so long.’  
Claire’s devious expression returned to her once more. She jumped off the sofa and laughed hysterically. ‘You are insane if you don’t think giving Moira this information will not be fun. She will literally faint when she realises who her son is really dating. How does the world not know about Kendall's... past? I mean, she's a supermodel.’  
‘If I give this to Moira, she will have the upper hand in destroying this poor girls life. I don’t want to put her through that.’  
‘Felicity. You barely know the girl.“Kendall” has too many skeletons to ignore. What do you have to lose?’  
‘More importantly, what do I have to gain from doing this? Huh? I am still a fan of any girlfriend of Oliver’s who manages to tolerate Moira Queen.’  
‘Why are you acting like you don’t want to do it?!’ Claire whined.   
Felicity sighed. ‘You make me a terrible person, Claire.’  
‘And you still love me.’ Claire’s grin widened, exposing all her front teeth. ‘So... how are we going to break this thing to Moira?’  
‘WE are not going to do anything. I, as in ME, am going to show this to Moira.’  
‘You little bitch.’ Claire muttered under her breath. ‘I thought we were partners in crime.’  
‘I swear, I will record everything for you.’ She replied facetiously.   
‘You know what? I’m honestly so surprised this hasn't gone viral yet. She’s the daughter Lionel Evans. The fashion Mogul.’  
‘To be completely honest I didn't know he had children. I could have sworn he was gay and without kids the last time I heard?’  
‘Oh my little innocent ray of sunshine. You know absolutely nothing. That’s his brother who is gay, Michel Evans. That’s not even important right now. When are you going to tell the Queen Bee? I wanna be prepared.’  
‘You’re so mischievous, Claire. It's going to get you into trouble one day.’ Felicity giggled slightly. Her laugh died down a little before she said, ‘Is it weird that I feel bad? Oliver and I are definitely not on good terms right now, but I just don’t want his mother to completely sabotage his relationship with Kendall over information she does not even have to know. I may not like Oliver’s guts right now, but I still care for him, C. I think being married to someone does that to you. I will always care about him somehow, even if I don't want to. I want to care about Ray.’  
‘No, it’s not being married that does that, babe. It’s being under Oliver Queen’s spell.’ Claire disclosed. She leaned forward to grab her cup of tea from the coffee table. Claire waited for Felicity to fight her about the statement she made like she usually did. She took a sip of her now cold tea and then it hit her. She unintentionally spat the tea from her mouth but she choked attempting to swallow the remainder too quick. Felicity laughed as she aided her suffocating friend by patting her back.  
‘Don’t die on me, Claire.’ she continued to chuckle. ‘I need you in my life.’  
Claire coughed uncontrollably. When she finally caught her breath, the first thing she said was, ‘You still love him.’  
‘You’re literally choking to death and that’s what you’re going to say to me?’ Felicity smiled amusedly.  
She repeated. ‘You still love him. Don't you?’   
Felicity neither denied or confirmed Claire’s allegations. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about. You are delusional, you know? Maybe that tea got to your brain.’  
‘I am not bloody delusional. You still love Oliver admit it. Admit it.’ Claire leaned in closer to her friend. ‘Are you forgetting that I know your ass better than anyone else? Huh?’ Felicity did not flinch even though Claire leaned into her personal space.  
‘And those eyes are not eyes that just “I still care about him” eyes. You’re still head over heels for the guy.’  
‘If your endgame is to get something out of me, it’s not coming out.’ Felicity simpered before she reached to take her cup of coffee from the coffee table. She took a sip and shrugged at Claire.  
Claire’s eyebrow raised before she chuckled slightly to herself. ‘You are…. unbelievable. Just admit it already. It’s not like I’m going to hold it against you. I’m kind of happy. You have never been as happy as you were with Oliver when you guys were at your best. You’re just fooling yourself with this Ray Palmer guy.’  
‘Actually, Ray is a very nice and genuine man. A grown man.’  
‘I don’t know what you know about this, but you know Oliver has not been in a single tabloid lately? In a poll he was voted number three on Starling City’s fastest rising business entrepreneurs. You know, with him managing verdant and being the current CEO of Queen Consolidated?’  
‘I’m sure you have met Oliver’s publicist, Marie Nelson? Ever since I witnessed the behind the scenes of being in a powerful family, I don’t think I can believe the “tabloids” or some stupid polls. I don’t think Oliver’s changed.’  
Claire sighed. ‘You have to have a little faith in people sometimes Felicity.’  
‘You are being so hypocritical. When was the last time you spoke to Ryan?’  
‘That’s different, and you know it.’  
‘How? It’s not different! How the hell is it different?’  
‘You never caught Oliver in bed with someone else!’ Claire shrieked. ‘Oliver loved you. He cared about you. He did not take advantage of you. Ryan did NOT love me. He did NOT care about me and all he did was use me. And when he got bored, he jumped into bed and boned someone else. In MY bed. I hate him. I hope the bastard falls down the bloody stairs and breaks something vital.’  
‘He’s my friend and I can’t say what he did was right, but he was genuinely sorry and he still is.’  
‘I still don’t know how you cannot see through his bullshit act. All he does is use people, Felicity. He is not going to change. One day one of those people that he used will be you, and that’s the day I’ll slit his throat.’   
‘You see? We’re in exactly the same situation.’  
‘No. I do not “see”. I have no clue how this even relates to you and Oliver in the slightest. You are still in love with Oliver as much as you want to deny it. Also, Oliver is a very decent guy. Ryan, on the contrary, is not. I hate that preposterously corpulent tosser with a gross simple-minded mental capability and no morals. I dislike both him and every single living organism in his body.’  
Felicity burst into a fit of irrepressible laughter. ‘Claire! I swear, British people have the best insults ever. That insult was so fricking harsh it almost sounded like a compliment. A “preposterously corpulent tosser”? What does that even mean? How long have you been waiting to say that? Even better yet, how long have you been practising that in the mirror?!’  
‘I have not being doing no such thing. I guess when you have a lot of anger bottled up and no one to vent it to, then it just sort of happens.’  
‘You have to be the most hilarious person I've ever met. I love you.’ Felicity guffawed.  
‘Anyway, I’m not wasting any more of my breath on someone who doesn't deserve it one little bit. Oliver is your prince, princess. You have to accept that you and Oliver were made for each other before it’s too late and he’s married to that bimbo and he has two kids.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tosser = a stupid or unpleasant person :)


	6. It Takes Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives his best friend some advice which leads to Oliver giving Felicity a heartfelt confession.

‘Dude, I leave for a month and I hear that you’re engaged… on Starling City Gossip?’ Tommy laughed. ‘I honestly thought Kendall was just a fling. When did you guys get so serious?’  
‘Man, I have no idea. I guess it was just in the heat of the moment. I don’t think I was in my right state of mind. I’ve been trying to avoid drama and complications and the whole kerfuffle but I guess Queens are just built that way.’ Oliver explained. ‘I do love her though. Or at least I think so. I think this time around it will work out.’  
‘I call BS. Why are you lying to yourself, man?’ Tommy scrunched up his face.  
‘How was your vacation anyway? Your ‘vacation’ was so long that I was considering demoting you from being my partner at Verdant.’ Oliver joked, changing the subject. ‘I’ve never known Tommy Merlyn to be such a romantic. Who are you and what did you to do to the real Tommy Merlyn?’  
‘I forgot her birthday, man. I had to make it up to her. So I took her on a tour du monde.’ Tommy winked. ‘Perth, Phuket, Durban, Almería, Cannes, London, Rio, The Bahamas and then back here. She loved it.’  
‘That’s great.’ Oliver grinned. ‘You know what? I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m even happier that you and Laurel are happy together.’  
‘You’ve never been more happy. So what, you’re over Felicity? Just like that?’  
‘We actually saw each other about two weeks ago. It did not end well at all’  
‘Oh God, Oliver. Why are you always pissing her off?' He laughed. 'What the hell happened?’ Tommy asked inquisitively.  
Oliver shifted in his seat. ‘Actually we saw each other on a number of occasions in the last two weeks. First, I saw her at Gio’s, she was on a date with Ray Palmer and I was with Kendall. It was a tad bit awkward. Then the next day, I found her necklace in my room so I took it her house and we talked for a bit. A couple of hours later, I found her here, talking to my mother and they were both acting so weird.’  
‘Hold up. Felicity Smoak and Moira Queen in the same room, TALKING… willingly?’ He gasped. ‘This story is already interesting.’  
‘Trust me and that's even the most interesting part. So, I found them in the lounge, they had been talking.’  
‘About what.’  
‘Me, apparently. My mum told her about my engagement to Kendall.’ he admitted. ‘Anyway, so my mum left the room and Felicity and I had this sudden moment. I apologised to her for not running after her when she left that day and asked her for another chance. To make things right.’  
‘Dude. You don’t do that. That’s the greatest mistake you can make with a woman.’  
‘What?’  
‘She literally just found out that you’re engaged to someone else and you want to start playing with her mind like that?’ he asked rhetorically. ‘It’s not cool.’  
‘No one told me there was a rule book on relationships.’ He replied sarcastically.  
‘I just know women. It’s not even that, it’s just logic dude. I’m one hundred percent sure that she now believes that you have not changed.’  
‘What is this? Sorcery? I have given up trying now. I have let her down so many times that even I wouldn't believe me. As much as I hate Ray, she deserves to be happy. Even if it is with him.’  
‘You don’t actually believe she’s happy with anyone but you, do you?’  
Oliver shrugged. ‘I have to remain faithful to Kendall. If I can't prove it to Felicity that I have truly changed, I’ll prove it to Kendall.’  
‘Yeah, well that sounds great and all the only problem is that Kendall actually prefers “Ollie”. Not “Oliver”.’   
‘How the hell would you know that?’  
‘She’s that type. Trust me.’   
‘Whatever, man.’ Oliver exhaled slightly amused by how knowledgable Tommy was.  
Moira walked into the room with her arms folded and graced Oliver with a calculating stare. ‘Nice to see you back, Thomas. You wouldn’t mind if I had a brief chat with my son would you?’  
‘No, Mrs. Queen. In fact I was just about to go and meet someone. So I’ll see you later, Oliver.’ Tommy patted Oliver on his shoulder as he stood up to leave.

As he walked into the foyer he ran into a blonde he only knew so well. She was standing idly tapping away on her iPhone, not realising he was walking towards her. ‘Felicity Smoak.’  
Felicity twirled around so fast that her ponytail flicked over onto her other shoulder. ‘Tommy Merlyn. It’s been long since I’ve seen your face.’  
‘Yeah. We should catch up some time, Felicity.’  
‘Were we even… friends?’ Felicity furrowed her eyebrows asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
Tommy’s lips turned into a smile and he nodded, impressed by her satire. ‘Oh how I've missed that witty tongue of yours.’ He then backtracked when he realised what he said was a double entendre. ‘That came out wrong.’  
‘Sure, you did Thomas. Is your best friend here? I’m kind of avoiding him and running into him would be slightly awkward right now.’ She crossed her arms.  
‘Because the best place to avoid a Queen... is in the Queen household. Right? Smart, as always.’  
‘I'm not so sure, but weren’t you on your way out, Thomas?’ She tilted her head.  
Tommy walked closer to her and tapped her nose lightly with his index finger and said ‘Cute.’  
He strolled past her, stopped at the door and turned back around to face her again. ‘Wait, why are you here anyway?’  
She tapped her own nose three times.   
Tommy smirked and began to walk backwards. ‘Alright then. See you around, Felicity.’ He turned back around and marched towards his crimson and black coloured matte Lamborghini. 

Felicity walked anxiously in the foyer hoping Moira would return before she would have another encounter Oliver. She walked back and forth the foyer nervously making circles. When she was about to make a third cycle Moira and Oliver appeared through the archway.  
Oliver was taken aback by her presence. ‘Felicity?’  
‘I’m guessing that your mother has broken the news to you about Kendall.’  
‘No, I haven’t I was hoping you would tell him, Felicity.’ Moira turned to her. ‘He doesn’t seem to want to hear anything I ever tell him.’  
‘It’s honestly not even my place-’  
‘Just tell him.’ Moira interrupted.  
Oliver’s eyes widened as he waited for her to speak.  
‘Well, erm, your girlfriend l did porn. The nasty, dirty type.’ She confessed. ‘There were like five videos available but I only saw 10 seconds of one and I'm probably I am mentally scarred with that image for the rest of my life.’  
‘So, what is this? You’re scheming with my mother?’ Oliver asked disappointedly.  
Felicity squinted her eyes, ‘Scheming?’  
‘You refuse to try and see the person I have become but you help my mother, who you supposedly dislike, to undermine my relationship with fiancée. ’  
‘I did not even come here to fight with you.’ She turned around and walked towards the door.  
‘Oliver, I asked Felicity to look up Kendall. It was a favour. For me. If you have to be mad at anyone, be mad at me.’  
‘Don’t bother yourself, Moira.’ She carried on walking without turning back. 'He can blame me if he likes, not that I give a damn.'  
‘Felicity.’ Oliver said quietly. The sheer mention of her name made her stop in her tracks. ‘Wait.’ She spun hesitantly to face Oliver and Moira.   
‘I’ll give you two a moment.’ Moira said as she disappeared up the staircase.  
Oliver strode skeptically in Felicity’s direction. He stopped when she put her hand in front of her to tell him not to come any nearer. 'I'm sorry for assuming the worst. I just...I’m not quite sure how to do or say this.’ He swallowed and paused for a second.   
‘You know, after we got married, I thought you would be the only one who I’d ever be with. I guess the thought of having you there, at home as my wife, was the thought that scared me - a lot. When I realised I had to grow out of my lifestyle and possibly raise children really freaked me out.’ Felicity did not say anything still. She just looked bleakly at him, waiting for him to get to his point. She loosened up as he continued to speak because she could see Oliver was opening up to her - which was rare lately. 'My way of dealing with all that, was to avoid you and to go partying when given the opportunity. To avoid having to live up to my responsibilities, to avoid giving you ideas about having children. You always told me that you weren’t happy, where we were and the more you told me the scarier things got for me. I… I just took you for granted, thinking that you would always be there, regardless of how I behaved. It was strange because we had been great friends for years and I thought that we could talk about anything, until we were married and I had that ring on my finger, all of a sudden I felt so awkward and you were… you were like a stranger again. It was weird because I was still madly in love with you, but I was terrified to let you know and to let myself completely be in love because if I did it was a weakness. It could be used against me. The day you walked out, I did not know how to chase you. I did not know how to get you back because I did not know how to prove it to you that I was genuinely in love with you. So I didn’t. Hoping that you would just come back. That must’ve been the greatest mistake of my life because when I got the divorce papers, my heart was broken… and it was all my fault. You were my blessing in disguise. I did not understand I had made this stupid completely avoidable mistake until you told me that you were disappointed that I failed to chase after you the other day. I had no clue that you wanted me to. If I could do it again, I would not have let you walk out that door.’

Felicity inhaled, overwhelmed by Oliver’s revelation. She found herself clueless on what she wanted to do. On one hand, she wanted to run into his arms and never let him go. On the other, she just wanted to keep him at a distance and not try to get back into his world.

‘I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now, Oliver.’ She spoke in an undertone.   
‘I don’t expect you to do anything. I just felt that I owed you an apology or an explanation of some sort. I mean, our marriage ended as quickly as it had began and it was my fault. You deserve an apology from me. A real one. All I want now is a chance.’  
‘A chance?’ She looked at him, perplexed.  
‘A chance at friendship. I want to be your friend again. I miss being your friend. That was my favourite part of our relationship. The fact that were were friends before… lovers. I absolutely hate fighting with you but that's all that we seem to be doing lately.’  
She smiled and reciprocated, ‘I hate fighting with you too.’  
Oliver put out his hand for a handshake. ‘So, ceasefire?’  
Felicity dubiously extended her hand until her palm reached his. The warmth from his hand was gently radiating onto hers. They held each other’s stares until the handshake was no longer a handshake. They were back into their old dance. Into their old tango. After almost half a minute of undeniable sexual tension, Oliver pulled Felicity’s hand gently towards him. She did not stop him. Felicity disengaged her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. She began to slowly feel his face with both her hands. She felt her eyes beginning to water and so she shut them temporarily and bowed her head and leaned it against his chest. He cupped her cheek and lifted her face back up to face him. ‘Hey.’  
‘I remember how much I hate crying in front of you as well.’ she sighed heavily, giving an equivocal smile. Oliver analysed her expression, like he so often did, with his hand still cupping her cheek. He leaned forward an ambushed her with an affectionate peck on her soft cherry coloured lips - where he felt right at home. Her eyes widened as she was taken by surprise by this gesture. She requited by leaning in an pressing her lips against his. She never felt as good as she did whilst in his presence elsewhere. She embraced the few moments she had Oliver to herself before reality sank in. She did not want to engage in an affair with a soon to be married man. Showing some restraint, she pulled back and fixed her forehead against his. ‘It’s too late for us.’ She whispered and closed her eyes. ‘You have to let me go, and I have to do the same for you.’  
‘What if I don’t want to?’  
Felicity opened her eyes and wiped her tear that was rolling down her cheek.   
‘You’re going to have to tell that out with your fiancée.’  
She gave Oliver one last longing look before walking away, unsure if she was making the right decision.  
Oliver waited a few seconds before grasping at the fact that he kept making the same mistake - letting Felicity go.  
He ran towards her and grabbed her by the hand tenderly to prevent her from going. ‘I’ll end it.’ he said adamantly as he walked around to face her. 'I'll do it as soon as I possibly can. Just... just don't go.'  
Felicity was overwhelmed by how much he really cared. She found herself being unable to resist his persistence. ‘Promise?’   
He wrapped his hands around her waist and then angled towards her giving her a reassuring kiss.   
‘I promise.’


	7. A Song For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is surprised to find out she spent the night in the Queen household.

When Felicity woke up, she had forgotten that she spent the night at the Queen mansion. It was so familiar to her that it took her some time for her to notice that she was in his bed, laying on top of his bare chest, and it was wrong.  
He was still peacefully asleep and he had his hand on top of her head.  
For a moment she had trouble recounting what had happened the night before. She was afraid she had slept with him. That would have been the greatest mistake she could make considering he was still engaged to Kendall and she did not want to be that girl.  
She lifted her head off his chest slowly ,whilst his hand fell slowly onto the bed beside her, and watched him sleep for a moment, or so she thought. ‘Stop staring.’ He mumbled quietly with his eyes closed.  
She giggle as she did not expect him to react. ‘You’re cute.’  
‘You’re cuter.’ He opened his eyes slowly and looked upwards to meet her longing gaze. ‘Good morning.’  
‘Hey, we didn’t… did we?’  
‘No.’  
Felicity exhaled feeling genuinely relieved. ‘You have to break things off if we are to… start something again.’  
‘What about things with you and Palmer?’  
She shrugged. ‘Things were never serious. We went on a couple of dates, plus he has not even called me back since our last one. I probably scared him away like I do most men. Besides, I highly doubt he’ll be interested to date the woman who is still in love with Oliver Queen.’ As soon as the words left her mouth, she realised what she’d admitted and backtracked, ‘Who was married to Oliver Queen, I mean.’ Oliver just smiled and pulled her back onto his chest. He stroked her hair gently and took a moment to soak up her goodness. He smiled to himself as he knew deep down she had meant what she said.

After a few moments, she got up and began to scan the room. ‘Hey, I didn't happen to leave any spare clothes here, did I?’  
‘Nope.’ He gazed at her. She was still wearing the grey camisole she had come with but she had borrowed some sweatpants from him to sleep with. ‘You were very thorough in your packing.’

‘Do you mind wearing a shirt? Or… something. I don’t want to do something that I’ll regret and you just lying there like that, so accessible, makes it really hard for me.’ She turned to face away from him. He pulled open the duvet and stepped off the King sized bed and walked towards her. When he was right behind her, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and placed his chin comfortably onto her shoulder. The stubble rubbed against her bare skin and caused her tense up a little. He squeezed her gently before he whispered in her ear, ‘Hey. I still love you, too.’ She placed her dainty fingers onto his hands which were intertwined around her stomach. ‘I never stopped.’ He continued.  
‘Wow, who knew being a tech geek would be a such an enticing quality’  
‘I don’t love you because you’re a tech geek, genius. I love you because you’re every I need.’ He squeezed her tighter, emphasising his point - causing her to blush.  
‘I should probably get out of here before someone sees me and assumes something went down between us last night.’ She said trying to wriggle herself out of his tight embrace but he only held on tighter.  
‘Okay,’ He said in a quieter voice finally releasing her, much to his distaste.  
He reached over the bed to put on his red flannel shirt, leaving the buttons undone to display his extremely toned abdomen, making Felicity think impure thoughts.  
She bundled up her clothing and started heading for the bedroom door, with Oliver behind her.  
‘Check if the coast is clear.’ She turned around and told him. Oliver carried on walking despite the fact he was reached where she was standing and couldn't walk any further without bumping into her. Instinctively, Felicity step backwards a few times- wondering when he was going to stop-until she was completely against the door. Oliver leaned both his hands against the door, squaring her in between his toned arms. Moving forward for a kiss he said, ‘I’ll miss you.’  
‘Hey, hey, hey.’ Felicity placed a hand between their lips. ‘You’re not getting any more of this…’ she motioned towards herself, ‘until you’re no longer engaged. Comprende?’  
‘Fine,’ He smiled, placing a compromising peck on her cheek. Felicity glided to the side allowing him to open the door and check in both directions that the hallway led and see if they were clear, before reporting back. ‘The coast is clear.’  
He opened the door wider to let her pass and he followed behind her again.  
They had almost completely managed to avoid being caught, for 50% of the journey to Felicity’s car, but that was until they had bumped into the youngest Queen in the foyer. ‘Oh my God, Felicity? I knew that was your car in the back.’  
‘This is absolutely not what it looks like…’ Felicity exclaimed defensively.  
‘Really? Because it almost looks a lot like the Mr. and Mrs. Queen after-sex glow I only know so well.’  
Embarrassed but slightly amused that Thea knew their “after-sex glow”, Felicity smiled awkwardly and said, ‘No. This is not in any way, shape or form an after-sex glow. No such thing happened.’ Felicity corrected trying to maintain the idea that she was not in love with Oliver. But the youngest Queen could not be fooled as she knew way better.  
Thea crossed her arms. ‘You know that I’m like a Queen polygraph, right? I know when you two are lying or anyone in the Queen family is lying. There is something going on here and I know it. Why else would you be leaving Oliver’s room in his clothes? And Oliver… is practically shirtless.’ Felicity turned to see Oliver still had not buttoned his flannel.  
Intervening between the two women, Oliver cleared his throat. ’Nothing happened, Speedy. We just had a really long talk and then she fell asleep here. By accident.’  
Thea squinted her eyes before pacing away down the dark hallway behind them. Oliver grabbed Felicity by the arm gently guiding her out before any one else spotted her there. ‘Later.’ Felicity gave Oliver a quick kiss goodbye on the lips before running off with her clothes still in her hands.

Oliver went away to find his sister who was in the kitchen spreading the current gossip to Raisa. ‘Good morning, Mr. Queen.’ Raisa stopped cleaning for a second to greet him.  
‘Hello, Raisa. Do you mind if I steal Speedy away for a few?’  
‘No, take her please Mr. Queen! She is very distracting.’ Raisa said scrubbing the kitchen counter.  
‘Hey!’ Thea protested as she sauntered towards her elder brother.  
He had a conflicted look on his face. Thea could read her brother like the back of her hand and she knew he was about to ask her for something. ‘I need some advice… I’m in love with Felicity.’ He stated very bluntly and left it hanging.

Thea blinked, awaiting for him to continue. ‘Okay now Oliver, How am I supposed to give you advice on that?’  
‘No, silly.’  
Knowing exactly what his dilemma was without explanation, Thea quickly muttered, ’Leave Kendall. Her fate was decided when put herself in brokenhearted Oliver Queen’s crosshairs. I mean, who on earth accepts an out-of-the-blue engagement from a recent divorcee and thinks nothing of it? All beauty, no brains.’  
‘Is it really that simple?’  
‘Okay, you really want me to tell you your current fiancée is the better option? We all know she isn’t. This is your second chance with Felicity, Ollie,’ She explained. ‘She has given it to you, so I advise you take it. Take it fast and run before the offer expires.’  
Oliver placed his hands on his sisters cheeks and pulled her forward so he could kiss her forehead. ‘You’re the best.’  
To be truthful, he’d made up his mind the day he Felicity had told him she didn’t hate him after he’d spent so much time believing that she did. He just wanted to know he was not insane for doing so. Felicity was the obvious choice and he was not hesitant. Just getting reassurance from his sister that he wasn't crazy motivated him even further to end his current relationship. The only business he had to attend that day was going to see Kendall and telling her it was off. Tommy said he would take care of business at Verdant for a few weeks. Oliver decided to rest, after spending so much time juggling between the co-manager of Verdant and the CEO of Queen Consolidated all at the same time. It was only fair considering Tommy had his time off on holiday with Laurel for so long.  
He got onto his Harley-Davidson motorcycle and started to head towards the city. He got to the The Plaza hotel where Kendall had been residing since her move to Starling City from Los Angeles. The concierge already knew who he was, as he so often spent time in the building, so he let him go up without question. He took the private access elevator which lead all the way to the presidential suite, where he’d found Kendall in a silky red baby doll and slippers.  
‘Hi, babe.’ She shouted out as soon as she saw him and she strolled towards him. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘I came to tell you not to marry me.’  
‘What?’ She froze once she’d heard this. Her voice dropped almost two octaves. Hoping he had not said what she had heard- she asked, ‘Ollie, what do you mean?  
‘I kissed Felicity. Then I allowed her to sleep in my bed last night.’  
‘Why the hell would you do that?’ She furrowed her eyebrows, but showing no clear emotion.  
‘Because, Kendall, I am in love her.’ He confessed without any difficulty, making sure to emphasise the word “her”. ‘When I was given the choice I chose her. I will always choose her.’  
‘What about me?’ She crossed her arms. ‘Am I just supposed to accept this?’  
Oliver shrugged cautiously, being careful not to provoke her. ‘There’s no doubt I love you, Kendall. You are a kind person. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m in love with someone else, then maybe we would have a chance. But right now we don’t.’ She swallowed and glared at him loweringly without saying anything. ‘I think it’s better to stop the lying now rather than get married and realise it was all a mistake and someone gets hurt.’  
‘Someone already has, are you forgetting that? You’re not breaking up with me, Oliver.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘I announced our engagement to Grazia magazine for their next issue.’  
‘I didn’t agree to that.’  
‘I thought I would surprise you, considering your mother was the only one preventing us from announcing our engagement to the world… but I guess I have terrible judgement.’ She expressed in a bitter manner. ‘Oliver, you cannot do this to me. I don’t care about that dumb bitch or what she wants but -’  
Oliver chuckled internally at the irony. He cut her short, ‘-Kendall, I’m the one want this. You and I? We can’t get married. Not anymore. I want you to know I’m truly sorry and the least of my intentions are to hurt you.’  
He could feel the fire in her growing and it was just about time before it exploded. Backing away, he turned around and made his way to the elevator - feeling much better that he had told her the truth and that he could be with the person he loved truly.  
‘The bastard…’ Kendall whispered to herself as she pulled the engagement ring belligerently off her finger and threw it in his direction. She’d missed him but instead the metal band collided against the steel elevator door ahead of him causing him to spin around and face her once more. ‘Just FYI, I never loved you, Oliver.’ She bit sharply. ‘I was only using you for publicity. Why the hell do you think I was so eager to marry you? Willing to put up with your mother? You are an asshole. You and that bitch deserve each other anyway.’  
Oliver tried to ignore her remarks as he clicked the elevator button and walked in once it opened. He realised in that moment that his mother was right about her - even though she said those things deliberately just to anger him. He wasn’t angry, in fact. He just glad that he did not choose her. There were many different ways she could have taken this news but she chose to be bitter and malicious. Or maybe he had underestimated how much Kendall really cared about him. It was evident from her reaction that she was undeniably hurt. He managed to convince himself that ending it now would cause her less pain than later. He glided into the elevator. Before the elevator door closed they had an intense stare-down - with Kendall sending daggers in Oliver’s direction. The doors then sealed shut obstructing their view of each other, just in time as well. He genuinely did not mean to hurt her in anyway, but if he was going to be dishonest to her about his feelings then he did not think there was a point of them being together. 

He had not even realised he was still in love with someone else until he’d seen his ex-wife again in that restaurant. It was even clearer when he went to her house that day. Seeing her so healthy. Healthy was a good way to describe her. When their marriage was deteriorating she was noticeably becoming thinner and thinner. Probably because Oliver’s antics caused her so much stress. He didn’t notice this at the time of course because the communication part of their marriage had been broken down badly by that point. She gained back some weight and looked healthy - which made him happy.

When he reached home he found that his mother on the phone. Honestly, he could not even stay mad at her.  
Of course she had no right to pry into Kendall’s business like that, but he knew she always had his best interests at heart.  
‘Oliver… Catherine I’ll call you later, dear.’ She chittered. ‘Yes, you keep me updated. I want to see the final proposal before you release it, you hear me?… Alright. Good. So we’re understood. I’ll talk to you later, bye… Okay dear, bye-bye.’ Moira turned to her son. ‘I hope you will forgive me, Oliver. I was wrong to do what I did. Hearing from Thea, you’ve already forgiven Felicity I see.’  
‘Look, Mom, I know you love me; and sometimes you are a little… cynical about people because you don’t want to see me hurt. I’m a grown man now. I can look out for myself.’  
‘Oh, I know, Oliver.’ Her expression softened as she slid graciously in her son’s direction and put a hand on his stubbly cheek. ‘But in my eye’s you are still my baby boy. I watched you brood for months after Felicity left here. I have never seen you hurt that much. It was even worse than your brooding in senior year after you and Laurel broke up. I felt so helpless as a mother because it is my duty to pick up the pieces.’  
‘Mom…’  
‘I know. I know. I will lay off. Promise.’  
Oliver sent his mother a trustful smile, hoping that it was not an empty promise.  
‘Good. Even though it’s too late because I broke it off with Kendall.’  
Moira raised her eyebrows as that was not the news she was expecting to hear at all. ‘Oh, Oliver I really hope I didn't influence that decision.’  
‘No. It was for me. I am not in love with Kendall.’  
‘No…’ His mother agreed. ‘You are in love with Felicity.’

 

‘Ryan called me the other day.’ Claire recounted as she browsed through Felicity’s closet. ‘I had the urge to burn my phone afterwards.’  
‘You are such a drama queen. What did he say?’ Felicity fell onto her bed backwards and gazed towards the roof.  
‘You have no idea. It doesn’t even matter what he said, just know that it was dumb and a waste of my precious time.’ She said as she eyed the fiery red bodycon she held in her hand. ‘How do you even afford this shit? Where is this from?’ Claire pulled the front part forward to look for the label. ‘Jasper Conran? I hate you so much.’  
‘Oh, you love me.’ Felicity exhaled, exasperated.  
‘You seem awfully bubbly today.’ Claire squinted and turned towards the bed fully. ‘Spill. Now.’  
Felicity tactically avoided the topic by reverting back to Claire’s questions. ‘Babe, you would be able to buy this if you got - what are those things called again? Oh yeah, A job.’  
‘How many times do I have to tell you? I am a freelance actress.’  
‘When was the last time someone hired you for a job?’  
‘One more word and I’m moving back to England.’ Claire joked with a level of seriousness in her voice. ‘I don’t have time for haters like you anyway. Hold on. Someone is trying to avoid the topic at hand here.’ Claire climbed on top of the bed and straddled Felicity. ‘Don’t think I didn’t notice. SPILL.’  
‘When you put it like this what choice do I have?’ Felicity sighed, releasing a smile caused by the butterflies fluttering in her abdomen. Claire looked downwards at Felicity baffled by her unusual elated aura. ‘Oliver and I kissed and I may have spent the night at the Queen household.’  
Claire’s notorious mischievous grin crept onto her face. ‘No fucking way.’ She fell onto the bed beside her friend.  
‘We didn't do the deed… but something was definitely there. The thing is it didn’t feel weird at all. It felt so natural to wake up in his arms, in his room. It felt like right at the beginning of our relationship two years ago.’  
‘Was it a ménage à trois? Unless you forgot Oliver is still engaged.’  
‘He agreed to tell Kendall about the situation and end things. In no way do I feel proud about this, believe me.’  
‘Good. I would be worried if you were. You're the good angel and I’m the bad one. It has to stay like that.’  
Felicity inhaled, ‘If Oliver doesn’t end it with Kendall, then I’ll have to end it with him. I Pinky-swear. I can’t do the whole sneaking around thing. It’s just not me.’  
Claire listened to every word she said. ‘You’ll have to. End it I mean. I’ll never condone the whole affair thing. Not since I’ve been at the receiving end of the stick. It’s not pretty.’  
Felicity hadn't responded. She shut her eyes and tried to remember at least one of the conversations she and Oliver had last night. At some point in the night they had opened a glass of wine. Which is why maybe she struggled to remember. They had spoken about so many things that she was unable to pin point one conversation. She remembers him reminiscing about the time they spent a night on the beach when in holiday at the Queen holiday home in Malibu.  
She was interrupted with the sound of her mobile phone beeping. Claire was the first one to react. She dashed to the wardrobe where Felicity’s bag had been. Claire dug through the bag looking for the ringing phone. When she found it she stared it at, grinning. She slid the bar to answer. ‘Hello, Felicity Smoak’s phone.’  
‘Who is it?’ Felicity quizzed cluelessly, worried about what her friend would say. She got up and began to creep towards Claire. Claire’s grin turned into a really wide smile when the person on the other side of the phone replied. ‘Of course you remember me. In fact, if you hadn't recognised me I would have probably strangled you through the phone. I mean, I have a British accent for Christ’s sake.’  
‘Claire, who is it?’ Felicity lunged for her phone. Claire, however, was too quick. She had managed to completely avoid Felicity and she ran out the room. She ran into the living room still talking to the mystery person on the phone.  
‘Sorry, there are some ‘technical difficulties’ on this sign of the line.’ She hinted at Felicity. ‘What? No! Let’s catch up. You can talk to her later… Haha, yeah I had a feeling. So what’s new?’  
Felicity sped into the living room. Claire was standing by the window. Trying to run from where she was hard because Claire was in a position with an advantage as she could just easily go round the sofa to avoid her.  
‘I totally didn’t know that. Well, actually I did but for the sake of this conversation let’s pretend I did.’ Claire continued.  
Felicity was frustrated. She knew Claire was so much more athletic than she was and if she tried to wrestle her for the phone, her loss would be inevitable. She just stood there irked about the current situation but put up with it anyway.  
‘Look, feel free to make a stop here. Felicity and I actually haven’t eaten all day so if you could make a stop, with food. We would be truly grateful. Just FYI, if you come here without food, I will be obliged to lock the door and not let you in. Just saying.’  
‘Charming.’ Felicity crossed her arm and said sarcastically, slightly entertained. By this point Felicity had a feeling Claire was talking to Oliver. But at the same time it could be Ray. She had not used any pronouns yet so she didn't even know whether it was a man or a woman, but judging by Claire’s flirty behaviour she just assumed she was talking to a man.  
‘Me talking to you and Felicity not being able to do anything is currently making her burn. Should I put her out of her misery?… Oh fine, whatever. I see how it is. Here you go.’ She handed held the phone out.  
Felicity climbed over the sofa and literally sprinted across the room to the other sofa where Claire stood to take the phone. She put the phone to her ear without checking caller ID and breathed, ‘Hello?’  
‘Claire hasn't changed one bit.’ Oliver chuckled.  
She breathed outwards, relieved that it wasn’t Ray Palmer somehow, ‘Hey, you.’  
‘Hey, how was your day?’  
‘Pretty good. How about yours?’  
They felt quite awkward speaking this way. Even though they had known each other for years now, it was like they were teenagers talking for the first time over the phone.  
‘Pretty good.’ He copied her. ‘Guess who’s no longer engaged.’  
Felicity smiled to herself happy that Oliver had stuck by his promise and slightly impressed he had managed to end the relationship so quick. ‘Really? Wow. How did she take it?’  
‘Not well… but she took it nonetheless.’  
‘So are you on the way? With food?’ Her eyes widened hopefully.  
He hesitated for a brief moment, ‘You know, I would love to. Unfortunately, business calls. How about a rain check?’  
‘Yeah. Except next time Clarice Marie McGuinness is not invited.’  
‘Hey!’ Claire sent her daggers in protest. ‘I wouldn’t mind a threesome. I would love to be the middle.’  
‘Okay, I’m just going to have to pretend I didn't hear that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Thank you for reading  
> I would like to start by apologising. Technically it's not my fault, but I'll apologise anyway. I've had exams since 11th May so that's why I haven't updated this in so long. I'm going to try to write more flashbacks to give you a little more insight to Oliver and Felicity's relationship pre-divorce etc. But again, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to update more regularly. My goal for this story is to reach at least Chapter 15 before I resolve it... but we'll see where it goes. Love y'all  
> Peace  
> Larissa xoxo


	8. A Woman Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds herself in three very awkward positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, but it is currently 3:59 am here.  
> I have stayed up this late (or should I say this early?) to finish this chapter for you guys.  
> I hope you enjoy it, or my sleep deprivation would be for nothing haha...  
> I actually like this chapter very much as it was very fun to write and hope you do too.  
> As always thank you for reading and I will update some time during the week because I haven't began writing the next chapter. But I will be quick because the cliffhanger is killing me so I will get it written asap for my sake and for all those who are curious too.  
> Ciao  
> Larissa  
> xoxo

‘So, this is what you do in your down time.’ Oliver glanced at his ex-wife sitting behind a large desk.  
Felicity, shocked to see Oliver, stood up slowly, ‘Hey. Yes, this is my office.’  
Oliver made a full 360° degree turn, analysing the room.  
‘Like it?’ She questioned.  
‘Eh… mine’s better.’ He joked. Felicity walked around her desk. She was wearing a beige shape hugging body con dress, paired with her black Louboutins. She had her hair in her usual ponytail.  
‘How come you never told me about this job?’  
She reached him and gave him a peck on his cheek and followed by adjusting his tie. ‘Well, I only recently just got the job. Ray offered it to me and I took it because it pays extremely well… and because I love the job like duh.’  
‘You’re the Vice President of Palmer Technologies. I may not be the biggest fan of Ray Palmer but this is pretty amazing. Congrats. I’m proud of you.’  
‘Thanks. Speaking of Palmer Tech. What on earth are you doing here? If Ray knows you’re here… he might just kick you out himself.’  
Oliver shrugged, unshaken by her admonition. ‘It would be fun to see him try but, I’m here to see you. I wanted to ask you out for lunch. I mean, I really haven't seen you at all all week.’  
‘Oliver, you only just broke up with Kendall a couple of days ago. The the media haven’t officially heard about your split. As far as they know you’re still engaged. And I as much as I want to, I really do not think we should make this public… Not just yet anyway.’  
Felicity’s true reasoning for wanting not to make their blossoming relationship public was far from tarnishing Oliver’s “perfect” image. He was previously the playboy - reformed to his closest friends, but not to the everyone else. She knew this of course. She bowed her head avoiding to tell him the truth. The truth was that she was afraid.  
His tone became more sympathetic when he saw her expression become more sullen. ‘Hey.’ He whispered, regaining her attention and gaze. ‘It’s just lunch. Or we could have dinner at yours if you’re more comfortable with that.’  
She bit her bottom lip with a smile. ‘Nice suggestion… but I am not cooking.’  
‘I didn't ask you to.’ He pointed out and put his hand on her cheek pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss which was short-lived as just then a voice came from behind them  
‘Ms. Smoak.’ Felicity’s assistant, Gerry Conway, called when as peeped through the door. ‘Your one o’clock is here.’  
‘My one o’cl… Oh, God. I completely forgot about that. Tell him to come through. Mr. Queen is just leaving.’ Felicity eyed Oliver pulling his hand from her cheek.  
‘Oh, is he?’ Oliver furrowed his eyebrows before she took him by his arm and ushered him towards the glass door.  
Felicity’s attempt to avoid the inevitable awkward situation unravelling failed when her and Oliver were standing in front of Andrew Westwick.  
Felicity’s ex-boyfriend.  
‘Oh God. Drew.’ She placed her hand over her face. Embarrassed.  
‘Oliver. Surprise seeing you here.’Andrew jested. ‘Where you not expecting me, Felicity?’  
Oliver tightened his lips all whilst forging a grin.  
He turned to Felicity, who was now the focal point for both men.  
‘No. I mean yes. I was… I just forgot it was today.’ Felicity looked around avoiding contact with both of them. ‘Andrew is here for a business proposition.’  
‘I remember that you used to visit Felicity’s office pretty frequently back when we dated. I see that this is still true.’  
‘What?’ Oliver squinted his eyes. ‘You’re dating?’  
‘No! We are not dating.’ Felicity clarified as she took a step forward, so she was between the two men. Felicity knew how jealous Oliver could get and did not want to provoke the green monster he already had on his back. ‘Andrew is here for a business proposition, like I just said. No one is dating anyone.’  
‘Not that it’s any of your business, Oliver - with all due respect of course.’ Andrew smiled deliberately.  
Oliver’s posture straightened as he moved forward, in an attempt to intimidate Andrew who was now noticeably shorter than he was.  
‘This is not awkward, at all…’ Felicity looked around the room tension filled room. The two men were involved in a death stare and none of them seemed to be giving up. Felicity decided to take matters into her own hands to avoid a possible brawl. ‘Wick, why don’t you get yourself comfortable? Let me just see Oliver out. I’ll be right back. Okay?’  
Andrew moved into the room and out of the door way to let the couple pass. Felicity’s hand was tightly gripped around Oliver's bicep as she let him out. They took a few paces out of the room before Oliver asked, ‘Wick?…That’s a stupid nickname.’  
Felicity didn't say anything although she cut her eyes at him. They reached the elevator and Felicity pressed the button. ‘Please. Try not to cause any more trouble on your way out here. I said please.’  
‘I can’t guarantee that. Especially if I run into Palmer.’ Felicity tilted her head to show her disapproval. ‘Fine. I promise I’ll be good.’  
He grabbed her by the waist and moved closer to her, causing her to become giddy and lean backwards slightly.  
‘Hey… Somebody could catch us.’  
‘I don’t care. Let them see. Live life a little on the edge.’ He leaned in closer and kissed her neck - completely turning her on because it was her weak spot. She shut her eyes and put her hand on the back of his head to keep him close to her. She felt the electrical pulses moving simultaneously along her spine and she could feel the hairs on her skin standing up. He placed his hands on her back and slowly moved it downwards until he’d reached her ass - inducing a squeal from her. ‘I think we should get a room before this gets messy.’ He whispered in her ear.  
They were interrupted by the ‘ding’ of the elevator. They moved apart almost instantly and straightened themselves up in front of the two strangers who were standing inside. The man and woman walked awkwardly past them as Oliver got into the elevator. ‘See you tonight.’ He told her with a smug look on his face. He then winked at her.  
‘See you tonight.’ She repeated coyly before the elevator doors closed and their view of each other was blocked.

Oliver could not help but smile like a first time lovestruck teenager as the elevator went downwards.  
His trip hadn't been wasted entirely since he managed to ask her out for dinner instead which was a better compromise. Plus, they just had a heated make out session which was also a bonus.  
When he got to the bottom floor of the building he made sure that he was quick to exit since he saw Ray Palmer walk in and was determined to keep his promise to Felicity. He took long strides across the shiny black ceramic-tiled floor. Ray was at the opposite side of the room talking to a group people that looked like reporters but he stopped when he saw Oliver. He had a perplexed look on his face, like he’d seen something out of the ordinary. Oliver knew exactly what was running through his mind, so he winked and smirked at him as he made his way out the door, just to agitate him further. Oliver found his driver Rob standing idly by the Bentley he used to commute to and from work. The door was already open ready for him to enter because the paparazzi were there, as they always were, relentlessly photographing him as he got into the back of the automobile. He hated the paparazzi and the way they were so intrusive about his personal life. They called his name, ordered him to look their way, asked him questions - some of which he was not even at liberty to answer - but he always just ignored them. Being photographed constantly regardless of what context was one of the detriments of being a member of the Queen family. One among many. He used to react back to the paparazzi back when he was a spoilt little rich kid with no concern whatsoever about how the world perceived him. But now that he has to keep up appearances as the Chief Executive Officer of his father’s multibillion dollar company. There are no exceptions or excuses for such shenanigans, so he finds it easier to just pretend they are not there. He always found solace once he entered the car and was out of the public eye - at least for the journey.

Whilst in the car he found himself reflecting. He was reflecting on the past year and how he could have done things differently but at the same time he was grateful he had another shot at happiness with the woman he loved. His phone began to ring and it was a call from Laurel. He swiped to answer confused as to why she would call him. They were not really on the best of terms.  
‘Laurel. Hi.’ He cleared his throat expectingly.  
‘Ollie. I hope you’re not busy.’  
‘No, not at all.’ He shifted in his seat as the car stopped at a traffic light. ‘What’s the matter?’  
‘Tommy has been acting strange and distant lately and I was wondering if you had any idea why. Since you two are like the best of friends or whatever.’ She explained.  
‘Erm, he hasn't mentioned anything to me. Not yet at least.’  
‘Oh.’ She paused. ‘Well. Okay. Sorry to bother you. Just forget I called…’  
‘Happy to help.’ Oliver told her.  
‘Bye.’  
‘Bye.’ He echoed before ending the call.

Their relationship did not end well for either of them.  
She was ready to take the next step with him. She got into law school and she thought Oliver was the man she would settle down with. Oliver, on the contrary, was not ready at all. So he did what he did best. He avoided the situation. He even made it worse when he slept with her sister, Sara. This was of course a way of avoiding responsibilities and pushing Laurel away. She was eternally mad at both of them. This whole situation caused a large rift in the Lance family. Laurel hated Sara and Quentin and Dinah’s marriage was beginning to become cold so naturally the whole family collapsed. Oliver couldn't help but feel like he was the catalyst if not the cause. Sara moved to Central City with Dinah whilst Laurel went to Law School in Starling, staying by her law-abiding father.  
Oliver knew Laurel secretly blamed him. Laurel couldn't hate him forever though so she found it in her heart to forgive him - eventually - but she wasn't about to forget. No way in hell was he going to have it that easy. This is the main reason why he did not protest when Laurel and Tommy became an item, even though he was in a way hurt. After his and Laurel’s break up, it’s like his world began to crumble to pieces.  
After their break up, his father died after his yacht sank in the North China Sea.  
His father’s death was the revelation needed to completely shift his mindset from the reckless and carefree frat boy to the responsible office leader needed to take his father’s place - even though he didn't fully step up to the podium until after his divorce. His fathers passing reminded him that he could have easily boarded that yacht with Sara like they had planned to do but cancelled last minute. No one of course wanted to believe that he was changing his ways because had been such a bad person that he did not even blame them. All except one. Felicity Smoak. Despite meeting him when he was still a ‘bad boy’, she understood his hurt and was one of the few people to believe that he was willing to change who he was. That’s when he took a liking to her and made his visits frequent. Even though she had work to do, she’d take at least 15 minutes of her time just to listen to him express how he felt and just to talk. That was partially the reason why he fell so madly and deeply in love with her. The more he stepped into her office, the more he fell out of love with Laurel. His dad dying did make Laurel loosen up on him. She did feel sorry for him, putting their difference aside. She even noticed that he was changing. He spoke less. He seemed more melancholy and he definitely was more brooding than ever.

 

‘Well thanks, Wick, for coming in.’ Felicity stood up and straightened her dress. ‘I’ll inform Ray and get his approval.’  
‘Thanks, Felicity.’ He stood up too and extended his arm for a handshake.  
Felicity looked hesitantly but eventually reciprocated and shook his hand. ‘No problem.’  
‘One question though.’ He said as he held onto her hand. ‘One personal question. What was Oliver doing here? Are you two a… thing again?’  
Felicity pulled her hand from his grip and smiled unsure of how to avoid answering his question. ‘Why? Are you jealous?’  
‘Maybe.’  
‘Oh come on, Drew. You broke up with me. Remember?’  
‘And I was hoping to come in here and woo you back into my arms because I thought you would be single.’  
‘No. That’s just… not happening. Ever.’ Felicity crossed her arms. ‘Sorry, Drew.’  
‘I know. I just thought it was worth the shot.’ He grinned at her. ‘You take care of yourself, Felicity.’  
‘You too.’ She nodded.  
She watched him walk out at the same time Ray walked in. ‘What the hell is this? Ghosts of Boyfriends Past?’ She muttered to herself quietly enough for Ray not to hear.  
‘You’ll never guess who I just saw leaving downstairs.’  
‘Oh wait! Let me try. It was Leonardo DiCaprio… Robert Downey Jr?… No, it must have been one of the Chrises. Which one was it? Hemsworth, Pratt or Evans? Please say it was Evans. He makes my knees weak.’  
‘Oliver.’  
Felicity scrunched up her face knowing she was about to get busted. ‘Oliver?… hmm nope, sorry. Doesn’t ring a bell. Oh hold on. By Oliver do you mean Oliver Queen, you know… like the one I was married to?’  
‘I’m being serious.’ Ray smiled slightly before becoming straight-faced again to avoid encouraging her sarcasm. ‘What was he doing here? Please tell me he came to propose he merger between QC and PT? Because that would be a lot better than the other answer.’  
‘He came to see me.’ she said bluntly.  
‘Are you back together?’ He asked her puzzled.  
‘Even if we were why would it matter?’  
Ray bowed his head. ‘It would matter because I like you. A lot. Okay?’  
‘Ray…’  
‘Let me just say this. You gave him a chance but he blew it, remember? You divorced him. I honestly thought this thing we had could be something real. Really real.’  
She sighed and became a little bit more emotional in the way she spoke to him. ‘Look, I… I like you, Ray but… I am in love with him. I love him - so much that some times it hurts. I could never tell him that, but I really do. I tried to suppress it for our sake, but at the end of the day, what good is lying to myself going to do for me or even you? I’ve already chosen him.’  
‘Huh. So, it’s that easy?’  
‘I honestly wish it wasn’t. Unfortunately, this is one of those things that is way out of my control. When you didn't call me back after our last date, I just assumed you were no longer interested in dating me and wanted to keep things professional and platonic. I didn't do this to spite you.’  
‘Maybe we should then.’ He muttered softly. ‘Considering I can’t make you fall out of love with him, but trust me if I could I would.’  
Felicity let out a small laugh and nodded appreciatively. ‘Thanks, Ray, for understanding. I just hope you don't regret offering me this job. I’m only just getting to love it.’  
‘I can never let my feelings cloud my judgement. Especially about how brilliant you are at this.’ Ray admitted. ‘It’s not your fault you’re in love with some one else. Right?’  
‘Right.’ She bit her lip. Felicity felt terrible having to reject two very worthy suitors in the space of literally 5 minutes. She sat back down as she watched Ray turn around to leave the room. ‘Ray, wait!’ She burst out causing him to stop walking and turn around. ‘How about I organise a blind date? I have a friend and she’d love to meet you. I’m not saying you have to go or anything I’m just simply suggesting since it’s the very least I can do right now. She’s one of the best girls I know and you’re one of the best guys I know so it’s like a match made in heaven.’  
Ray laughed. ‘As much as I would like to meet your friend, I think I would like to take some time away from the dating scene now.’  
‘Are you sure? I mean you’ll love Claire. I mean not love-love but you’ll like her very much.’  
‘Yeah… I’m sure. Thanks anyway.’ He turned and walked out.

She remained at work for four more hours before retreating her home. When she got home she realised she had not eaten since breakfast. She was suddenly even more excited for Oliver to come and cook her a delicious meal. She’d never seen him cook in her entire life so she tried to keep her expectations fairly low. Low enough to remain slightly enthusiastic to try the cuisine he was going to offer her.  
She slipped off her killer shoes once she got in and placed her handbag on the sofa before going to change into a more comfortable outfit. To keep it casual but to still look visually appealing she chose to wear her yellow skater dress which fell roughly by her knees. Oddly enough she was nervous because it was the first date Oliver and her were to have post-divorce and she was a bit conflicted about doing the whole dating thing again. They weren't an “item”. At least not yet. They were just two people who were once married re-exploring and reconnecting, so she didn't want to rush into anything. This time around she wanted to take it slow. 

She almost fell off her bed when she heard the doorbell ring an hour later. She practically sprinted to the door. She got there and for a moment she adjusted her hair and patted her face so she didn't look bloated. She slowly pulled the door open, ’Oh my God, Oliver I was beginning to thi-’  
‘Felicity? Right?’ A feminine voice answered.  
‘What the… What are you doing here?’ She looked at the beautiful brunette standing in front of her, hiding behind black aviator shades. This was the first time she’d ever seen her in person but she wasn't hard to recognise. Felicity saw her ever so often in the magazines. She was wearing a trench coat completely buttoned up paired with and black stilettos and a black clutch which she clasped closely to her chest. She looked too overdressed for a “casual” visit. Felicity had also noticed she was still wearing the platinum, oval-cut diamond engagement ring which she guessed couldn't have cost less than $4,000. Also, Felicity couldn't think of a reason why Kendall would casually stop by her home anyways. How the hell did she even know where she lived? Obviously, she had an agenda and by the looks of it she was determined to execute it. Felicity was somewhat intrigued as to what she was going to say. She walked past Felicity into her house, without even seeking permission. ‘Come right in. Make yourself right at home.’ Felicity said sarcastically as she closed the door. ‘It’s not like this is the first time we’re meeting or anything.’  
‘I need you to break up with Oliver.’ She ordered, initiating a laugh from Felicity.  
‘What?’ Felicity squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. ‘Oh, Kendall, you know how I would do anything you ask me because we’re so close… but Oliver and I are not dating so how can I break up with him?’  
‘Don’t play games with me, bitch.’ Kendall chided tautly. ‘I know he’s coming here tonight. I want you to tell him to leave once he gets here and how you never want to see him again.’ Felicity didn't even want to know how she knew Oliver would be there. She was creeped out by it however.  
‘Hold on a second. You see this roof?’ She pointed towards the ceiling. ‘It’s mine and you’re under it. So I think you better watch how you speak to me. Oliver may have been able to take your shit but I certainly will not. You can hold me to that.’  
‘I didn't even come here to fight you. Trust me I am way to busy for that.’ She snapped. ‘I just want my fiancé back.’  
‘I didn't take him from you so how the hell can I give him back.’  
‘Erm, yes. You did. And if you don't give him back, I promise to make your life a living hell.’ Kendall’s pitch rose.  
Felicity scoffed. ‘Nothing you can do or say can affect my life in any way shape or form. You say that like he doesn't have a choice. I can’t force him to get back with you. Look, Kendall, if this is some sort of “woman scorned” bullsh-’  
‘-He doesn’t. He had no choice whatsoever.’ She said assertively, interrupting Felicity. Felicity frowned confused by why she was so confident. Either she was completely crazy or Kendall actually had something to go on. The model didn't say anything, but a devilish smirk creeped onto her face as she watched Felicity become uncomfortable trying to understand what the hell was going on. Felicity furrowed her eyebrows and glared dead into Kendall’s eyes unmoved and unafraid by her icy stare. She was about to say something before she saw Kendall’s mouth open to speak.  
‘I’m pregnant.’


	9. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds a way to digest Kendall's bombshell and Oliver arrives for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so difficult to write. You'll know when you're about half way through reading it.   
> The mature rating will apply to this chapter... I don't want to spoil anything but the asterisks are a guide for those who are not big on the smut (ish)...

Felicity completely taken aback tried to swallow what she'd just heard, but the portion was just too big.   
Short for words she muttered weakly, ‘What? I don’t - I don't understand.’  
‘Oh, the concept is not at all difficult actually but let me simplify it for you. Oliver loves “The Man Trap”. You probably know that. The “Reverse Cowgirl” is my personal favourite.’  
It was the fact that Kendall was able to be so nonchalant and snarky about delivering Felicity such news which caused her made her want to slap her. ‘And you expect me to believe you? Why should I? For all I know this could be fabricated. I could probably get more authentic news from a rats ass.’  
‘I am pregnant. Believe it or not. Besides why the hell would I embarrass myself like this?’  
‘We both know you don't care about what I, of all people, think of you so why the hell are you pretending like you do.’  
Kendall exhaled angrily, irritated by Felicity’s fortitude.   
She’d expected not to use to much energy persuading her to leave Oliver. In the end she grew impatient and snapped, ‘Listen, you little home-wrecker. Oliver is going to be a father of MY kid. Like it or not. So just do the honourable thing and give him up.’ Kendall was taller than Felicity was, even more so as she was wearing heels. But Felicity never allowed herself to be intimidated by her. Felicity stepped forward - invading Kendall's space. ‘Or what are you going to do?’  
‘You will regret this.’  
‘No, Kendall. I don't think I’ll regret anything. Oliver and I are happy and this… this is just some ploy to drive a wedge between us because you aren’t. Now, get the hell out of my house before I throw you out.'  
She stood there for a second thinking of a snarky reply. In the end she didn't protest. She just walked back through the door she’d invited herself through and made her way down to the white Range Rover which was parked on the sidewalk in front of the house. Felicity watched as she sat shotgun and the car sped off. Despite putting on a brave front and acting like the news didn’t affect her Felicity was breaking down slowly. She couldn't react in front of Kendall because that’s exactly what she wanted and she wasn't about to give her that pleasure. She didn’t endure the Queen of Hearts, Moira Queen, just to be compromised by Kendall. A girl who didn’t have even half of her intellect.

It took ten whole minutes of digestion before she finally burst. Her friday night had been completely jeopardised.  
She honestly didn’t know how to take the news and was extremely hopeful that Kendall was lying since she didn't have proof that she wasn’t. The thought of losing Oliver again was scary. She couldn't do it another time, especially after finally admitting to herself that she loved him more than she could love anyone else. They were just beginning again. They were in a happy place. She fell onto her sofa and curled up into a ball. Another ten minutes passed before Oliver finally arrived but it felt like an eternity to her. Probably because she’d spent it in silence contemplating what to do with the news she’d just received . She didn't even register the fact she’d been crying until she was snapped out of her bubble by the doorbell. She walked slowly to the door, lacking the enthusiasm she had when she opened the door expecting Oliver originally.  She tried to smile but he could tell immediately that something was wrong. Something he was very good at. Her eyes were slightly red, puffy and it was obvious she had been crying so Oliver did what naturally came to him. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her gently. He didn’t know why she was crying and she didn’t want him to. He just hushed her and stroked her hair. She sniffed as she pulled back. ‘I'm sorry. I guess date night is ruined now huh?’  
‘Hey. Don't worry about it. How about I order a pizza?’ He suggested.   
‘Yeah.’ She uttered, freeing herself from his embrace. ‘That would be great actually.’ She walked back towards the couch she’d come from and fell back down.  
He closed the door and reached down into his pocket for his phone. She watched him dial a number and he ordered a large pizza with cheese-filled crust which he knew for sure was her favourite. He then sauntered towards the sofa once finished and sat cautiously next to her. ‘Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?’  
‘I don't want to.’ She mumbled. ‘But I guess I have to.’  
He was confused but he replied by saying, ‘No… you don't have to tell me anything when you’re not ready to. You know that right?’  
‘No, you don't understand. I have to tell you. I have no choice.’ She gulped. ‘But before I do, could we just sit here for a moment until the pizza arrives?’ He nodded and abidingly opened his arms encouraging her to lay her head on his chest.   
She shut her eyes and an attempt to forget what happened in the last half an hour of her life. Just for a moment.   
In that moment she was his and he was hers. She held on tightly to him never wanting to let him go.   
In that moment it felt like the world had stopped and was spinning around them.  
In that moment she forgot what it was like to feel. There was no heartbreak, no anger, no confusion. Everything was crystal clear. She was allowing herself to fantasise, even though she knew that the moment would soon be over and she would be harshly snapped back to reality.   
When the moment was over the world would resume spinning and they would be so small once again.  
When the moment was over she would have to tell him why she was so upset.   
When the moment was over, he could no longer be hers.  
The delivery was fast. Both of them flinched when the doorbell rang but Oliver gestured for her to remain seated. ‘I’ve got it.’ He whispered as he got up and made his way towards the front door.   
‘Thanks, man.’ He said, tipping the pizza boy before shutting the door and placing the box on the dining table.  
They finally began eating and the silence was deafening.   
Oliver couldn’t stand to see her upset. He felt useless. Especially as she made it clear he couldn’t do anything to help the situation. After a few bites of her pizza she was ready to talk. She shut her eyes and exhaled softly knowing that there was no going back and she had no idea on earth how he would react. ‘I don't know how to tell you this.’ She whispered, fending off his gaze. He placed his hand over hers. It was a small gesture but it was loving. It made her want to stop talking and just not tell him at all. But she knew that this was something that he needed to know, regardless of how she felt about it. ‘Kendall came by.’ She told him, still not looking him in the eye.  
‘What? Kendall?’ He scrunched up his face, angered by the audacity she had to visit Felicity. ‘Look… what ever she said to you, Felicity, you should know-'    
‘She said she’s pregnant.’ Oliver's hand moved from over hers.   
He didn't speak, he swallowed and raised his eyebrows.   
The deafening silence had made a comeback. He looked at her, then away.  
When what she’d said finally clicked in his brain, he scoffed.   
This caused him to chuckle, which confused Felicity.   
The light chuckle then turned into an almost laugh.   
Felicity bewildered by how could take this so lightly, began to get irritated. ‘Do you not understand the severity of this situation or is it just a joke to you?’  
He leaned backwards on the seat. ‘Felicity. She’s lying.’  
‘How the hell do you know?’ she retorted. ‘How can you be so sure?’  
‘Because the morning after our last…night together, I watched her take her morning after pill. Plus, we used protection.’ He explained. ‘Kendall hates children.’  
‘Then why would SHE be so sure?’  
‘So that you could believe her.’  
‘Why would she come to me…’ Her speech slowed down. She then placed her palm on her face. ‘I am so stupid. She obviously came to me because I would be the only one stupid enough to believe her…’  
‘You’re not stupid…’ He smiled teasingly. ‘You’re in looooooove with me.’  
Felicity placed both hands on her face so he couldn't see her blush. ‘Shut up!’ She muffled into her hands.   
Without warning she got up and sat in his laps, planting a kiss on his lips.   
‘Yeah… I guess I am…’  
‘Maybe we need to talk.’ He picked up her hand and made circles in her palm.  
‘What would you do?’ She asked vaguely. ‘I mean, if Kendall was really telling the truth.’  
Oliver shrugged. ‘I honestly don’t know. It wouldn't be ideal but I do know that I wouldn't leave you. Being a father and being a boyfriend don’t conflict. I can be both.’  
‘Oh. You’re my boyfriend now?’ She wrapped he arms around her neck.  
‘Or husband. Take a pick.’  
She grinned and leaned in for a kiss. ‘So… you wouldn’t leave?’  
‘I didn't fight to get you back, Felicity Smoak, just to give up on you so easily. What about you?’  
‘What? Would I leave?’  
‘I mean, how would you feel about it?’  
She inhaled deliberately before tilting her head sidewards to give it proper thought. ‘I don’t know. I wouldn't force you to leave me because it’s your life and I can’t tell you what to do, but… I wouldn't be happy about the situation, naturally, of course. I don’t know. Thank God I won’t have to know… I should have not have been fooled. I’m smarter than that. I guess we all have our blonde moments. I’m sorry for ruining our perfect date night.’ She apologised.  
‘Don’t be. There are 365 nights in a year and this is just one amongst many.’  
‘I never knew you were so poetic, Mr. Queen.’  
She got up and gawked at him, not saying a word.   
She then grabbed his hand hinting for him to do the same. ‘How about I make it up to you?’   
He looked down at her; she had a wicked smile on her face - like she had an underlying plan. He figured out what her plan was just yet, but it intrigued him immensely.

***

She reached for the first button on his shirt languidly and loosened it.  
She bit her bottom lip seductively, giving him a hint.   
Without any hesitation he took off his suit jacket and placed it on the dining chair behind him.   
She began to unbutton the rest of the white shirt. He did not do anything but watch her in anticipation.   
When she’d gotten to the last button he clashed his lips against hers fiercely. She removed the rest of the shirt and carelessly let it fall to the ground. He put his hands on her back searching for the zipper to her dress. His hands moved clumsily around her back before he felt the metal bump underneath her blonde locks. He grabbed ahold of it and dragged it downwards. He briefly separated from her as he detached the now unzipped dress from her body and let it fall on the ground along with the shirt - leaving her in her lingerie. She was wearing a red underwired brassiere with a lace lining and matching needle-laced briefs which left virtually nothing to his imagination.   
He lifted her and carried her towards the kitchen counter where they could kiss seamlessly - without him needing to bend. ‘I needed to level the playing field.’ He whispered. She laughed genuinely and reconnected their lips. He subconsciously stroked an index finger up and down her leg, which hung off the edge of the granite counter. When she wrapped them around his waist and she felt him brush up against her. He moved his kisses to her cheek… neck… shoulder and back to her neck, where he sucked gently on her skin. She bowed back and let him, engulfed in his musky scent. All she could think about in that moment is how long she’d yearned for this the past year. Being intimate with him was nothing like she could ever describe because it was when they were at their closest. They’d told each other how much they loved each other, but nothing was more assuring than the way they made love. He always knew the right places to touch her, where to kiss and he’d figured out where all her weak spots were, unlike any other man she’d been with before. It wasn’t awkward. Surprisingly not even their first time was awkward. It was always passionate, sensual, romantic. He made his way back to her soft, delicate lips and placed both his hands on her cheeks. Secretly, she wished she had lit candles and put on some mood music, but to Oliver it didn’t really matter. She reached down for the button and zipper on his black tailored fit trousers and undid them. He was soon left in his white Calvin’s.   
He lifted her one more time and put her over his shoulder this time causing her to shrill with excitement. He carried her effortlessly with only one hand placed on her lower back to keep her from falling. He knew exactly where the master bedroom was so he took her straight there, manoeuvred passed the door and threw her onto the bed.   
Once on the bed Felicity reached behind her and unfastened her bra and threw it across the room.   
He crawled onto the bed; kissing her bare legs and making his way upwards. He stopped to explore when he reached her inner thigh. He placed a kiss on her lace briefs causing her entire body to shiver. Felicity grasped tightly onto the sheets beneath her as he pulled down her briefs, and threw it onto the floor just like she had the bra, and advanced to licking. He started slowly and delicately - turning her on. As time progressed the movements of his soft tongue became quicker and more rapid almost leading her to climax. He resumed kissing upwards. Her abdomen, on her chest in between her breasts, lastly her lips. At this point he was on top of her fully. She rolled over on top of him so she could claim some dominance. She looked down at him and he watch her as she stroked and played with his toned upper torso. She sat on top of his erection and moved her groin in a steady circular motion and watched him squirm, aroused.   
He angled upwards, giving in to her temptation, and affixed his lips to hers. Still being straddled to him she pulled his boxer off underneath he exposing him to her inner thigh. He turned her over and was back over on top of her. He looked into her eyes for approval and she nodded coyly with a smile. He bowed his head into her neck at the same time he inserted himself into her triggering a moan. She wrapped her hands lightly around his back. The more he thrusted into her the tighter the grip on his back became. He moved quicker and quicker, she got wetter and wetter and they progressed until they found their rhythm. She shut her eyes and relished in the pleasure. The anticipation was over and the well worth the wait. The perennial and painful wait was finally over for both of them and they couldn't have been more happy… or turned on. Without even realising it, she dug her nails into his back as she came closer to climaxing. Both breathing heavily - and penetrated until she came, screaming his name repeatedly. It took him bit longer but when he did, they had reached the height of their intimacy.  
They breathed each other in for a moment and Oliver fell on the bed beside her panting and out of breath.   
They lay with their backs on the bed and stared at the ceiling.   
Felicity giggled. ‘Wow.’  
‘Wow indeed.’ he imitated, grinning like an idiot.  
‘That was…’  
‘- Amazing…?’ He attempted to finish her sentence.  
‘I was gonna say hot… but that works too.’ She bit her lip gushingly. ‘You have no idea how much I missed that.’  
‘Oh, I have an idea.’ He turned his head to her and she did the same. ‘Trust me.’  
She pulled the loose, creased sheets over her body and lay her head on top of his bare chest. He reciprocated by wrapping his muscular arm around her and pressed his lips against her hair.

***

The next morning, Felicity woke up in his arms, her blonde locks spread across his chest. He had been awake for some time but he didn't want to get up or he’d wake her. She looked so unbelievably peaceful asleep that he just wanted to lay there with her.  
‘Morning.’ He murmured as he placed a peck on top of her head.  
‘Morning.’ She replied half asleep. ‘What time is it?’  
‘Early?’  
‘Get out of here.’ She chuckled as she sat up. ‘Seriously though.’  
She looked down and saw that she still wasn’t clothed. She quickly pulled a sheet off the bed and covered herself. ‘Damn it. I need to get some clothes on.’ She muttered to herself.  
‘I don’t know… You look pretty hot without them.’  
‘Bite your tongue, mister!’ She gasped, amused. ‘And stop staring at me like that.’  
‘Like what?!’ He exclaimed.  
‘Like you want round two!’ She answered quickly.  
‘And what if I do?’ He retorted.  
‘You’re such a freak!’ She laughed, she striding off into her ensuite bathroom holding the sheets closely to her body.  
She turned the faucet and splashed some cool water onto her face, gazing happily at her reflection in the mirror.   
She then patted her face dry with a facecloth. She was grateful that the hung her underwear in her bathroom to dry after washes or she would be leaving the room like she came in, completely naked underneath. She slid on her underwear and wrapped a towel around herself ditching the bed sheet. When she took a second glance at herself in the mirror she realised her hair was a complete mess. She fluffed it in an attempt to make it more appealing before making her way out. As she walked towards the door she began to speak. ‘Hey, Oliver, I suggest you get yourself dressed. Claire likes to drop by Saturday morning and that would be so awkward if -’  
‘- Hey, F.’ Claire said, standing smiling by the bedroom door, when Felicity saw her.  
‘Too late.’ Oliver said, covering himself with the duvet.  
‘Oh, God. Why the hell did I even give you keys to my house?’ Felicity uttered, face-palming herself  
‘So, you’re cheating on me? With Oliver Queen? How dare you. I thought we were soul mates.’ Claire joked.  
‘Oh no! You’ve caught me!’ Felicity played along. ‘Okay now I remember why we never had sex in this house.’ It was too late for her to register what she was saying when she said it. She put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself for saying anything more. The ever so familiar mischievous grin creeped onto Claire’s face. ‘You’re both dirty by the way.’ She left the room, closing the door behind herself and leaving the two in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I was saying this chapter was so hard to write. I tried my hardest not to make it cliché.  
> The reason this chapter took almost two weeks to be posted is because last week was kinda rough. Plus proofreading and improving then proofreading again etc. is very time consuming. And writing a sex scene? Not my forte. But I did try lmao. I thought it was necessary to slide it in at this point of the story.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.  
> As always, thanks for reading  
> Larissa  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea how nervous I get before I post something. Let me just get this out there - I'm not a writer guys! I just like to write. I think theres a difference.  
> Nevertheless, I really really really hope you're enjoying this! If you are don't be afraid to tell me. It motivates me to keep writing more chapters.  
> I love you guys for reading.  
> As always, thank you.  
> Larissa  
> xoxo


End file.
